Support for the Children
by MaybellineD.Spring
Summary: Mim causes the guardians to become human so that they can help some children that are out of their reach as guardians. But what if these children are really out of their reach? What if during this mission will Bunny fall in love? What about Jack? What happens if the guardians don't want to go back to being...well...guardians? Bunny-OC , Jack-OC
1. A Call from MiM

The sudden glow of the sky caught Jacks attention. _'The northern lights.' _he thought. '_There must be an emergency.' _While glancing back at the town beneath him, he called up the Wind to take him to North's workshop. But even as the Wind picked him up he made sure he froze the ground underneath a man carrying grochries with a solid layer of ice.

When Jack got to the workshop the others were already there. He made sure to fly past Bunny so that the cold breezewould make him jusmp. Then he landed next toTooth. Baby Tooth the first to greet him as he landed.

North then stood up. "Finally, we all here. Now I have important message from MiM."

Bunny's ears purked up at this information. "What is it mate? Don't tell me Pitch 's back."

North shook his head at this. "No. Is not Pitch. This is message. Man in Moon says we have a mission."

"What kind of mission North?" Tooth asked. Even Jack was interested in this so-called mission.

"Well." North began. "I do not know. Manny just say it was very difficult, and he will exsplain morewhen we are there."

"Whoa. What do you mean when we get there? And how are suposed to know when were there when he doesn't even tell us where it is." Bunny protested. (PS: four months until easter)

"I do not know Bunny. But we must trust Man in Moon. No? Yes. Now Manny says to watch out for changes. Dismissed!"

"Oi. What do ya mean changes?" Bunny asked.

But North just shrugged at his question. and started pushing the other gaurdians towards the door, until they were all out. and went back to their own homes.

That night the moon shown upon the gaurdians, and as North said changes started to happen. A darkness covered Jack's hair. Bunny's hair recieded. A feather fell from Tooth. Sandy couldn't sleep. North's wonder stalled. And all of their houses started to become one.


	2. Human

Bunnymund:

I woke up feeling a chill run up my back. Mumbling I turned overpulling the sheets up around me. _'Sheets... warm... Wait! When did I sleep with sheets? I nev'r sleep with sheets!' _I bolted upright and and looked around me. There was a room around me. _'A room... why am I in a room. Why am I in a bed? _'At this point I started to freak out, and ended up falling out of the bed.

"Cricky! What is this?" I looked around franticly. Bed, closet, door, desk, window, chair. I desided that the door was my best hope so I crawled over to it. But behind the door was even worse. Table, counter, sink, cabnets, door. _'Another door!' _I ran over to it but again on the other side was worse. This time is was a hall way filled with doors. "North," I cried. _'Which of these bloody doors is North in? _' "North!" I called again, making my way down the hallway. I was just about to go down the stairs to what I soposed was the next level of the building when I heard something behind me.

I turned to the noise. Behind me a door opened and a small man came out. He was about 4.5 and had blonde spikey hair. He was rubbing his eyes in a tired fasion. Then he looked up at me. His maple colored eyes bore into mine._ 'Maple colored eyes? Why does he look fimil'r?' _Then it hit me. "Sandy?" I asked. The little man nodded. "Cricky, Sandy. What 'appened to us? Why do ya look human?" At this Sandy laughed silently, still mute. Then he pointed at me. As if to say "Take a look at yourself." So I looked at myself. '_Oh. Cricky.' _My hands. _'What happened to my paws? Why do I 'ave have hands!' _Then I reached up. No ears. "Ahhhhhhh! Wha-wh-what 'appened to me? Sandy, wha-what happened?" Sandy looked at me weird then shrugged. _'Ah. My ears... My hands... What in Mim's name happened!' _Then I relised that Sandy was still staring at me, and I was hyperventalating. _'Need to calm down. Need to calm down. Think positive Aster. Your alive right. Ya. And your ears... My ears... I can still hear as if I had them. Thats weird...' _

Finnally, I got my breathing down. Sandy was still looking at me worried. I managed to brush him off and walk past him toward his room. "Come on. Sandy. Lets go look for the others." Sandy nodded and followed me back down the hall, so we could look for the others.

After finding all the other guardings, by knocking on every door, we all piled into North's appartment. We all looked different. Jack looked almost the same eccept that his hair and eyes were now brown. We all decided that his age would be about nineteen. North lost some weight and, yet still tall, he was not as tall as he used to be. Not to mention that his age went down to about fourty-seven. Tooth took a huge turn in the looks facter. Instead of feathers her head was adorn with brown hair, and her bangs were colored to look like her , was well practicly the same, but human. Not to mention once we found North he fell asleep right away.

Then there was me. ya. me. I was able to force myself to look at a mirror in North's appartment, and lets just say I didn't like what I saw. I was now human. About 6.1 in hight. With green eyes. Dark brown with a tint of blue hair. Luckily, I still had the same stature as I did before. According to Tooth I was "ripped", but then again Jack said she was hot. So ya. anyways... But the amazing thing is that we still had our weapons. Jack, his staff. North, his machetes. Sandy achally had two wips made of horse skin. Tooth, well she didn't really have anything before. And I still had my boomerangs! and let me tell you they were beautiful!

Suddenly North stood up. (dajavu) and picked up the note we found adressed to us in North's appartment floor. On the back of the envelope it said, "From: Man in Moon" in really fancy handwritting. We were all on the eage of our sets wonder what he said in the note. Because whatever this note said is why were here. This will tell us our mission


	3. The Letter From MiM

Letter to the Guardians

Dear Gaurdians,

I know that being here must be a big shock to you, but you have been brought here for a reason. You see I have brought you all to human form so that you could help a group of specific children. I need you to teach these children your centers so that they might live their lives happily. This is your mission. The children range from the ages two through eighteen. All have come from bad families. You will find these children at High Time House. This is a group house for children in protective services. The owner of this home is May Rose. This home is also located in the area you are in now. By the way you are in Texas.

By the way do not worrie about your jobs as Guardians. I have already attended this issue. Also each of you all have your own privite mission. These missions are in your own personal notes which are found in your appartments on your nightstands.

Sencerly;

Man In Moon

Jack Frost (18)

Dear Jack,

Your mission is to help a girl by the name of Krista Leags. She is seventeen years old and has a very hard life. Your job is to teach her how to have true fun. By doing this you will also have to teach her to trust you. But be carful Jack. This girl is very hard to handle. You have to make sure you make the best first imprestion, But most of all never get on her bad side. Sadly to say this is all the help I can give you. But I wish you luck.

Sencerly;

Man in Moon

Tooth (20)

Dear Tooth,

Your mission is to help a little boy and girl. The boy is two years old and his name is James. The girl is four and her name is Emma. They both are siblings, and were found by the home owner. They do not have a last name that anyone knows of. Your job is to help these children learn and to show them what a mother figure is like. I wish you luck.

Sencerly;

Man In Moon

Bunny (23)

Dear Aster,

Your mission is to help the home owner. Her name, if you don't remember, is May Rose. I need you to give her hope. You see she has been running this coorperation by herself and it has been giving her alot of stress. She has many worries and responcabilities. I intrust you to help her take care of the children. Also I would like you to help her personally too. She, like many of the children, has a dark past she cannot seem to get over. I hope you can help her. I wish you luck.

Sencerly;

Man In Moon

Sandy (32)

Dear Sanderson,

Your mission is help whoever. I don't really care who you pick as long as it is not one of the other Guardians. Just try and help them. Good luck.

Sencerly;

Man In Moon

North

Dear North,

Your job is to keep the other Guardians in order. I know that you already do this but I'm just saying it again. But I really want you to watch out for Aster and Jack. Do not let them fight alot, if any, around these children. Also look outfor them in that the two young woman they will be working with may be their choosen ones. This all pertains, of course, to how they act around them. Thank you four your help. Good luck.

Sencerly,

Man In Moon

all picture were taken off of internet. Google Images to be exact. thank you! :{P


	4. the first meeting1

The next morning, after another freakout, the guardians went out to find High Time House. As MiM said, this was not a hard task. In fact, the first person they asked said that they were heading there too. This person was a young lady and had blonde-ish hair. Blonde-ish meaning that the gaurdians belived that part of her hair looked liked the real color. The rest of her hair was streaked with blue, pink, red, green, purple, and some even bleached white, but it didn't look bad. Instead it fit her. Almost like it should have been her natural color. She also wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt that was just a bit too short. Other then that the guardians knew nothing about her. No name. No exsplination on why she was going to High Time House. She even kept her head down so they couldn't see her face. Even so the guardians followed her to their destination.

Once they got there they were shocked at what they saw. It was a house. Like a litteral house. The only difference about it was that it had a sign outside it and that it wasn't around any other houses. The girl that lead them there left and just went into the house. The guardians looked at one another, shrugged, and went to the front door.

When they knocked a small girl opened the door. She had dark blond hair and green eyes. Tooth started fawning over the girl, which in turn made the girl scream and run away. Jack busted up laughing. "Nice job Tooth. Poor kid's now scared to death!" he said. Tooth glared at him. "I was just trying to be nice Jack. Pluse that is what my mission is. I am to take care of the little kids." Jack didn't even bother listening to her. Instead he was now curious about Bunny's mission. One in which he has not heard.

"Bunny! what's your mission? You never told us." Once the words left Jacks mouth everybodys eyes went to Ester exspectently. Ester took a step back nervously, "Oi, 's not that big. Manny just wants me to take care of the care taker 'ere. Probably just wants me to help the ol' shela out."

Ester:

Right when I got the sentance out I heard a voice behind me. "HEY!" I turned around to face a woman about my human age. "I am Not old." I was taken aback. "Your the care taker here?" I asked. "Yes I am. Now would you please tell me why your infront on my house?" I was in shock. This women was the care taker? This women? Finally North decided to speak out since I couldn't. I could barly hear him exsplaning everythimg to her as my eyes trailed my new "mission". Her hair was up in a bun andher bangs fell over one of her blue eyes, making it impossable to see. She was dressed in a jacket and jeans. Her feet were bare and in her hands was a small boy about two years old.

I snapped out of my daze when she walked past me telling us to come in. When I turned to follow her I saw Jack staring at me. That stupid cocky grin on his face. I quickly followed the others so i didn't have to hea..."Sooooo Bunny..." Ah cricky. "what do you want Jack?" "Noth'n. Just wanted to say that I approve." I stopped,"Oi, what does.." but Jack was already gone.


	5. the first meeting2

Bunny:

Once inside the home I looked around to see the others already in the kitchen area. They were all sitting around the dinning table talking to May, the care taker. I went over to them and sat in an empty set beside Tooth. "Hey Bunn- I mean Ester. We're talking about working here for a while, and what our jobs will be. May already decided to let us work if we follow her rules. Isn't that great?" Tooth was practicly jumping in her set, she was so excited. "Ya Toothy," I said, "Its great."

And so the meeting went on. "Ok!" May said. "Now that we're all situated. Lets go meet the kids." Jack laughed as she stood on her chair while saying this. "Are you crazy?" He asked. May looked at him, then tilted her head up in thought. "Yep!" She said. We all looked at her. "What?" She defended. "I am. I mean look at me! I'm a twenty-two year old women taking care of seven kids. What did you exspect?" We all stared at her. "Whatever." She said. "Come on lets go see the kids." And with that she walked off. We followed her upstairs into a room.

In the room was the small girl that slamed the door on us screaming and the little boy whom May was carrying earlier. May sat on the ground next to the kids and turned to us. "Ok Tooth come here." So Tooth stepped forward and nelt on the ground with May. "Now hold out your hand." Tooth followed her instructions and when she held out her hand the little girl tintively touched it for a while. Then she ran up to Tooth and hugged her. After the little boy saw this he too went over to Tooth. May spoke up. "Tooth I would like you to meet Emma and James. They are brother and sister. Emma's four and James is two. I found them earlier this year in an abandened appartment. There Parents or parent must have neglacted them. I also think that they might have been abused because they run from anyone who gets near them." Tooth looked at her,"Why would anyone do that to a child?" She asked. May looked down. "I don't know. But," she said getting up,"Don't get choaked up now. I still have another five to show you."

With that she went to the next room.

In this room there was two boys. "This is Johnathen and Nick." Both boys looked up at us. Then the youngest boy spoke up. "Hi. I'm Johnny. I'm eight, and Nick is seventeen." The older boy waved his hand in responce. Then Johnathen looked directly at May, his brown hair in his eyes. "Ma. Why are they here?" May smiled at him. "Well sweets. These people have offered to help out here. So I'm letting them. But since there going to be staying here do you think you could tell them why your here? You don't have to but I would suggest it so that they know how to act around here." Johnathen looked at the ground. The Older boy, Nick, got off his bed and sat next to him. Rubbing his back. Then Johnathen looked up. "Ok." He said. "I was brought here by Nick. He saved me on night when my dad came home and started to hit me."

The hurt I felt when I heard this was exstensive. No child should have to go through that pain. Nick then stood up. Strawberry locks fell just short of his eyebrows. "I'm Nick. My dad died when I was young and when my mother remarried I was nine years old. After they married he became abusive not only to me but also to my mom. One night he was drunk and beat my mother pretty badly and that's when Miss May found me. I still live with my mother to take care of her and to protect her from him, but I have been coming here ever since jst to get away for a while." At this he sat back down on his bed and looked at us. "If your going to work here, fine. But I owe a det to Miss May, and if one of you hurt her," he looked directly at me. "I wont hesitate to kill you." "Nic.." "No. I don't care if I'm being rude, May. I mean it. And I wont take it back." May sighed and shook her head. "Ok. Ok." Then she turned to us. "'K lets go there's two more you have to see."

"Two more?" I asked. "I thought you said you took care of seven kids." May stopped and turned to me. "Well, Ya, I do. But right now there's one that's a trouble maker. And well she didn't show up last night. So I sorta don't know were she is." We all stared at her. "Wait, Arn't you soposted to take care of these kids?" Jack asked. May smiled at his question. "Yes," she answered. "And I do. But there's a difference between a care taker and a mother. I take care of these kids. I feed them, I teach them, and I try to lead them in the right derection. But I cannot tell them what to do and what not to do. They don't even have to stay here if they don't want to." We fell silent at her words. _She wasn't trying to be these kids parents. She wasn't even trying to make that up for them because she knew she couldn't. She just wanted to help them in any way she could. _

Next we went to a room down the hall from the boys. This room was dark and a bit scary. Inside was two girls. One had long black hair and was playing gutar. The other had short red hair and was mumbling in a corner. "Hey Sarah, Judes. Can I come in? I have some people that want to see you." Both girls looked up at May's voice. The one playing gutar smiled and waved us in. And so we went in. "Everyone this is Sarah," May announced the girl playing gutar. "She is a mute because.. ah.." May looked over at Sarah. The girl nodded and waved her on. May cleared her throught. "Because she was strangled by her father. And it caused siver damage to her vocal cords." Sarah waved at us. I couldn't help but smile and wave back. "Oh. And this is Judes. She's... um... different. But she was niglected as a chiled because her parents said she was a demond." The girl, Judes, got up from her corner and came over to us. Her eyes were tinted yellow, her skin pale, and her hair a natural dark red.

Then she pointed at me. "Bunny." She said. We all stared at her._ How did she know? _As if reading my mind May said, "Judes can see things others can't. Like who people really are. Though I've never heard that one before." We all chuckled nervously, but Judes kept going. "Jack Frost, Sand Man, St. Nick, fairy." Once she was done she sat back down in her corner. May was looking at us cerously. "What?" I asked. "I can assure you I'm not a bunny. I mean you can't believe her can you?" May smirked at this. "Sure I can and I will believe her, because so far she has never been wrong." Then she walked away. Leaving us guardians with the girl that knew our secrete. Then like a bolt of lightning, we all ran out to follow her. This turned out not to be hard because she was right outside the room. Frozen.

In front of her was the girl that lead us here. Her face still down. "Your back." May said breaking the silence. The girl nodded. "What happened?" May took a step towards the girl and the girl looked up. Her face was covered in bruses. One on her left jaw, one over her left eye, and one on her right cheek. She had a gash on her for head that had crusted blood all around in and her nose was bleeding. May took another step forward. "What happened Chris?" she asked again. This time the girl answered. "Fight." "With who?" The girl, Chris, shrugged. "I don't know. Just one of the guys." I heard May sigh in anguish. "Chris, I thought I told you that you shouldn't street fight. If you get caught again I may not be able to get you out of jail." Chris took a step back. "So. It's not like you care. And even if you do you don't understand. Now if you'll exsuse me. I would like to go take a shower." May got out of her way and she walked past us. I saw Jack in the corner of my eye staring at her. "Hey, Frosty." Jack barly even glanced at me. "I just wanted to say that I don't approve." Jack's head snapped up and he smiled at me. "All the more reason to do it." he said. I couldn't help but laugh at Jacks comback.

Later that day we got home or "home" (to our appartments), and got ready for the next day. Tomorrow we start our work. Tomorrow I get to see May again. Tomorrow I get to tease Jack about Chris. I turned off the lights and laid in my bed. The thoughts of tomorrow running through my head 'till finally I fell asleep.


	6. The first day

The next morning the gaurdians went to start their missions. Tooth took the two youngest ones, Emma and James. North went with the boys, Johnathen and Nick. Sandy with the girls, Sarah and Judes. Jack hung out with Chris, and Bunny/Aster went with May. The High Time House was quite by the afternoon. Everybody but May and Aster had gone out. Each to a different place. Tooth took the little ones to the park. North took the boys to a restraunt for lunch. Sandy took the girls out... somewhere. Jack dissapered with Chris early on, hopfully not doing anything bad, to another unknown place.

Tooth:

I watched the kids as they played in the sand box. Although it was December it was still seventy-three outside (apparently cold in Texas). Emma was wearing a pink long sleave shirt with jeans. James was wearing a long sleaved green shirt with jeans. _They are so cute! and little! _I went over to them pulling Jame's hand awayfrom his mouth before he could eat the sand. Then I pulled him into my lap and watched as Emma played. She was making a mound with the sand. Singing softly to herself.

"What are you making Emma?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "I'ma making a sand castle." I smiled back at her, refusing to laugh at the pitiful mound of sand. "Oh really? That's so cool Emma. It looks amazing." Emma giggled and went back to building the 'sand castle'. After a while we ate our picinc lunch I had made this morning. Which consisted of healthy vegitables and fruit and sandwitches. Then we played on the swings.

North:

We went out to lunch at a cafe called Cafe Hop. The boys and I ordered burgers. Our watress was a young women around her late twentys. I couldn't help but notice that Nick was looking over his shoulder at a different watress around eight-teen. "So," I started. "Who's that girl." Nick snapped his attention to me. A scarlet blush tinted his cheeks. "Ah... No one. Just a girl from school." A laugh left my mouth. "Just a girl? By way you look at her I think Queen of England." Nick got completly red at this. "Ok. Ok. Your right. I like her. Ju-just keep it down will you?" I smiled at this and lend back in the chair.

"Her name is Bella." Both Nick and I turned to the voice. It was Johnny. "Really? What els you know about her?" I asked. "How do you know her name?" Nick asked at the same time. John smiled. "I know her name because you say it in your sleep. Also everytime we walk around out side your always looking at her. And I heard you and May talking about her." Nick's face was now a tomato. "What did you hear," he asked. "Not much," John said, and Nick sighed a sigh of relief. "But I did hear that you think your not good anough for her. But I just think your scared of her." I looked up at this. Nick's head was now on the table in despare.

"Not good enough?" I asked. Nick didn't respond. I looked back over to the young watress. Her shift had just ended and she was getting pick up by another boy about her age. _Must be her boyfriend._ I looked back at Nick who was now also looking at the girl holding hands with the other boy. "What makes you think you not good for her?" I asked. Nick looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" "I mean why you think you not good enough for her." Nick started to stumble over his words. "I. Ah. I mean." "Come on." I said. At this Nick got his courage. "Because first off I'm screwed up and come from and screwed up family. Why would anyone what that? And second off she's already dating the coolest doushbag in school."

I shifted slitly in my set. "What makes you think you less then other guy. The way I see it you better than him. I mean is hard enough to get through abuse but you still taking care of mother too. What girl wouldn't want stroung man like you?"

Sandy:

I watched as Sarah played gutar. It was easy to communicate with her even though we're both mute. It was even easy to communicate with Judes. But that may be bacause of how weird she is. Though her knowlege of us is outstanding. Sarah was playing a song called "Nobodies Home." It was a sad song but she played it beautifully. I could even hear Judes humming along. Sometimes even words would come through.

Jack:

I was in an alley way with Chris. Talking about things. _And when I say talking I mean talking. Not making out! Although she is pretty attractive... No not going there. She is a mission from MiM, nothing more. Stay on topic. _"You ok Jack?" she asked. Her rainbow hair danced in the wind. The sunlight made her eyes shine like dimonds. _Ah jeez. Come on Jack pull yourself together. _"Ya. sorry. Just thinking." Chris looked at me weirdly. "O-k." she drawled out. Then she jumped up suddenly. "Come on Jack. I want to show you something." she said. And off we went.

Bunny:

I sat in the kitchen watching May cook. She had refused my help and told me to sit so I did. As she worked parts of her hair fell from her bun. She was a beaut. This whole day I've been thinking the samething. _Why did MiM put me with a beaut like her? Is he trying to tease me? _I mean you'd be think'n the same thing if you were the last of your species, had no relationship with a woman before or after you became the last, turned into a human, and was told to take care of a freak'n lovely shela. Ya. That's right.

Finally, May came to the table with two plates. She laid one infront of me. It had boiled carotes in honey, mashed potatos, and lazania on it. And let me tellyou this girl knew how to cook. It was amazing! "So." May started. "Do you like it?" I stared at her, then nodded, and kept eating. She giggled. _Cutes laugh ever! _Once I finished the meal I was able to look at her. "Thank's shela. It was really good." May smiled. "Anytime. I love cooking when people like the food." I smiled at her and got up taking her plate off the table. "Hey. What are you..." "Cleaning. You cooked so it's only far that I clean." As I walked to the sink I heard her mumble small protest on why she should clean up and not me. But seeing that I wasn't going to stop, she stopped.

After I cleaned the plates, May and I went around and tidied up some of the rooms. One that I had was really bad so it took me some time. When I finished up I went to go find May to see what else I could do. But when I found her I stopped. She was asleep on the coach. Her pitet figure curled up a bit. I walked over to her and rested my hand against her forhead, stroking her hair. After a while I picked her up and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed. She mumbled in her sleep and turned. I couldn't help but smile. If I could I would stay here forever.


	7. Teasing and the start of Problems?

May:

I woke up in my bed. _I thought I was on the coach. Oh well. _I got up and went over to my merror. My hair fell over my left eye. I flipped it back. and opened my eye. (Yes. I know. But I can keep one eye shut and one open.) I stared into the merror. and a devil stared back at me. I touched underneath my left eye. Watching as the light through the window glented off the pale blue ires. Then I flipped my hair back over it. Letting only my brown eye show. It was my secrate, and with it came my past. _My past. _I thought. Then I quickly shook my head. _No don't think about it. _As I looked back in the merror something caught my attention. I turned to face my bed. On the other side, sleeping, was Aster. I smiled, and went over to him.

As I walked I glanced at the clock. It was three-fourtyfive. _I've been asleep for two hours?!_ I huffed in irritation. Thinking of all the work I could've gotten done in that time. Then I reached Aster. His head was on my bed, while he sat on the floor. I kneeled down to him and tapped his shoulder. He sturred a little but didn't wake. So this time I pulled his hair back from his ear and said his name. "Aster. Aster." I started shaking his shoulder. Finally he woke up. Grumbling. He blinked and looked up at me. Then looked around my room. Most likely because he was realizing he wasn't in his own room. "Were?" he asked. "My room." I answered. "Which would be ackward, but seeing that your the one who probally carried me here, I guess I should thank you." He stared at me. "Ah." He stumbled, "Ya, no problem." I swear he just blushed! After a while of ackward silence Aster got up and left the room. I followed after him.

We went to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Aster's friends and the kids. They were all talking in a good manner. But when we came near them they all stopped and looked at us. All of them had smerks on their faces. The Jack spoke up. "So how was your nap?" He asked. I could see Aster tense at this and I quickly cut in before he lost his temper. "It was great. How was you day?" I said picking up James from his set and sat down placing him on my lap. Jack sighed in defeat, while the kids laughed. "It was great!" Tooth said. "We went to the park and played." I smiled at this. "What about you, North?" "Is went very well." Johnny smiled. "Nick is getting girlfriend advise!" he said. Nick's face got red, and couldn't help but laugh. "How was your day?" Emma asked. "It went very well, thank you Emma." "Aster didn't do anything did he?" Nick asked glaring at Aster. "No."

"Yes. Ester very good man. But." North looked at Aster. "We here for children. Not dating." This made Ester blush and start stuttering. Everyone laughed. "Ok guys. Come on. Give him a break." I said. "Why?" Chris asked. "We're just teasing. I mean its not like you would give him a chance." "Hey. dont say it like that it sounds bad." I looked at Ester. "What she means is that I..." "DON'T DATE!" all the kids said at once. I swear I even heard little James say, "No date'n." I laughed. "Do I say it that much?" My question was followed by a ton of nods.

After a bit more talking Ester and his friends left, and I gathered the kids to ask them how they liked them. Once I made sure everyone of my kids were ok and wern't lying I made them dinner. I packed some for Nick that he took home to his mom. And after a couple hours I put the kids to sleep and went to my room. I started doing bills. It sucked. After a couple of hours I heard a scream from the oppisite side of the house. I glaced at the clock. 2:47 am. Then I ran to the sorce of the scream.

Judes was on the ground, curled up. I went over to her and started rubbing her back. Sarah seeing that I was there went back to sleep. "Hey honey. What's wrong? What happened?" Judes just started crying and shaking her head. So I just kept holding her until she calmed down a bit. Then I saw her phone on the ground. I picked it up and opened it. There was a missed call from her parents. When ever her parents called it was just to tell her how useless she was. They even came over once (Eck). "Judes," I said hugging her again, just as another call came. "It's ok. But listen to me. Ok? Don't pick up the phone. Ok? don't answer it." Judes nodded into my shoulder. "Good. Now," I pulled apart from her. "Do you want me to take the phone away?" She shook her head. "Ok. Now go to sleep." She nodded and went back to her bed. I kiss her forhead. and shut the door as I went back to my room. Then I fell asleep not caring about the other bills I had.


	8. Problem 1

May:

When I woke up it was four-thirty-two. _Well, two hours of sleep. It could be worse. _I managed to drag my self from my bed to my desk. Finishing the bills I had left last night. Once I was done it was five-ten. So I went to go cheak on Judes. I was worried that she didn't any sleep last night. I went into her room to find her bed empty. Sarah still asleep. I woke up Sarah and asked her were Judes was. She shrugged in responce, and looked around. I felt a knot form in my stomiche.

I left the room and started to call for Judes. No responce came. I started to panic. "Judes!" I called franticly. "Judes!" I grabbed my phone and called Nick. His voice came through the phone. "Miss May? Wha?" he groned, probably just waking up. "Nick, I'm sorry. But I need you to get over here." I could here him sit up in his bed. "Why?" I was trying not to hyperventilate. "Judes. Parents. Can't find her. Please." Through the phone I heard a thud that sounded like he had fallen off his bed. "Ok. I'm comming," he said, already sounding as worried as I was. Then he hung up.

I ran through the house again calling for Judes. Still nothing. The I ran, litteraly, into Emma. I managed not to fall and crush her. "Emma, honey, what are you doing up?" I asked calming my voice. "Bathroom." she said. I noded. But then it hit me. "Emma," I said, "Your standing infront of the bathroom now why didn't you go in?" Emma looked at me rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Locked." When she said that I nearly died. "Ok. You know what use my bathroom." she nodded and went off to my room.

Right when Emma was out of sight. I called Sarah. She came out of her room in her blanket. "Sarah, somethings happened." I started. Her eyes were already going big as she mouthed Judes's name. I nodded. "Can you get the kids out please? You can stay in the yard but I just don't want anyone in the house while I deal with this." Before I even finished Sarah was off to get James, John, and Emma. I tried the door to the bathroom. But as Emma said it was locked.

"Judes?" I called. "Sweety, open up." There was no responce. My hands started to tremble. There was no key to the bathroom door. "Judes, baby please answer me. I know this is hard. I do. But we'll get through it. Together." Still no answer. "Judes please. Please don't do this again. Please." I felt tears starting to stream down my face. Then someone grabbed me and spun me around. It was Nick.

"Were is she?" he asked. I managed to choke out the word bathroom, and he moved me out of the way. He tried the handle but when it did move he stepped away from it. I was about to ask what he was about to do when he kicked the door. It broke around the handle. Then I took up charge and pushed the door open. My heart stopped when I stepped inside. Behind me I could hear Nick already on the phone with an old friend of mine that was a personal doctor.

line-_ line-_ line-

The next day the guardens went to High Time House. As they came up to the driveway they saw a silver car parked in it. On the lawn Sarah and Johnny played with Emma and James. To anyone this would look normal, but there was something wrong. The gaurdians could feel it.

Aster:

We walked up to the children who were playing in the yard. Sarah looked up at us and smiled. But her smile looked a bit forced and she glanced at the house as if she was nervous. "'Ay ya Sarah. What's going on?" I asked forgetting that she was mute. But she seemed to understand and shrugged. Then John spoke up. "May doesn't want us in the house right now." he said. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. He just shrugged and went back to playing with Emma.

I looked at the other guardians. Then we started to make our way to the front door, which just had to be guarded by Chris. Jack stepped up to her. "Hey Chris. Can we go in?" he asked. "No." "Ahh... ok. Well then. What's going on?" Chris looked at us then to the kids in the yard. "Nothing. Just some problems." Then in a lower voice added. "Look I dont know what's going on, but I know Miss May is freaking out. I'll let one of you in if you promise to help her." we all nodded. Then I felt a hand push me forward. I turned to see that is was North. I nodded to him then went inside.


	9. Problems 2

Aster:

I walked into the house. As I stepped in I heard screaming on the other side of the house. Walking to the noise, I found Nick holding Judes. Nick in a very nice way eather. Nick held her under her arms. Suspending her from going anywere. But I couldn't blame him. Judes was screaming and kicking trying to get away. A man I did not know stood infront of her. He had a medical kit open beside him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Judes yelled. "NO! LET ME GO!" I stared at her as her screames got louder. She was wearing p-jamas but it wasn't right. Then the smell hit me. It was like sweet iron. I looked closer a Judes and my eyes widened. Her arms were covered in gauze. The man was working on wrapping her legs. Even her chest and neck had bandages on it. Blood was already starting to leak through the bandages on her arms. Even the tips of her hair was dripping with the red liquid.

Her voice broke through the air again. "I HATE YOU. JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET. ME. GO." Tears started to fall down her face and she colapsed on the floor sobbing. "Just let me go." She wispered. "Please. Please. Just let me die. Please." Nick took Judes in his arms and hugged her. Swaying back and forth. "Please." She said. "I don't want to live anymore. It hurts. I don't want to be a mistake. I don't want to be here if they don't want me. Please... Please. Just let me go... Please... It hurts." Her words were cut off as her body racked with sobbs. Nick kept holding her. His hands now covered with blood. The man that was wrapping Judes's wounds stood up now, leaving. When he saw me he gave me a sympathatic look and touched my shoulder as he walked past me.

After a while of staring in shock Nick noticed my presents. "If your going to stand and look like that every time something like this happens. I would suggest you stop volentering." He said. Then he added. "But if your going to help, go cheak on Miss May. She in the bathroom." I nodded to him and walked towards the bathroom. When I got there the first thing I knoticed was the door. It had been forced open. The handle was still connected to the lock while the rest of the door was cracked open. Its serface was cracked in the middle. The sweet iron smell was worse now. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to find May.

Inside the bathroom was a mess. The tile floor was layered with a thin red liqued. The walls were streaked from were it looked like someone was trying to stand up. What scared me was the bathtube. Blood pooled at the bottom of it. Not even an inch of the white bottom was showing. I swallowed and stepped in.

line-_line-_line-_

May:

I heard the door of the bathroom open. I turned from my postition on the floor, to see Aster standing in the door way. _Crap. I forgot to call them and say not to come. _I looked past him too see if the others were here too. _No one. _"It's just me May. The others are outside with the kids." I let out a breath I hadden't reliased I had been holding.

Aster came up to me and kneeled on the floor. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded in responce. Taking another deep breath. I could feel my hands still shaking from before but even more then that my brain started to shut down from seeing the blood. _Come on May. You can do this. Just a little bit more. _I stood up and looked at Aster. "Come on lets get out of here." I said. Taking his hand in mine and pulling him up. We left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. On the way we ran into Nick. "How is she?" I asked. "Fine, but it's worse than the last time. It's going to take some time for her to get back to her usual self." I nodded and watched as Nick left to go back home to cheak on his mom.

When Aster and I finally got to the kitchen. I was about to break. But luckily for me, Jim, my old friend and personal doctor was there waiting for me. "How does it look Doc.?" I asked. He looked down and shook his head. "Not good May. She lost a lot of blood. Her cuts will heal but i'm afread that her body won't regenerate enough blood to make up for the lost." I nodded at his words. "Ok. Thanks Doc. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her." He smiled. "I know you will." He said and walked to the front door to let himself out. But before he left he turned back to me.

"May. Are you ok?" "Yep. Just freak'n dandy." He looked at me. "Just don't blame this on your self May. You did what you could." I nodded and looked at the ground. "I left some pills on the counter for you too. Just to help." I nodded again. "And you." He said looking at Aster. "Take care of her. Ok? Judes may be hurt but Miss May here more attention." Aster looked supprised at this but nodded anyways. "Ok." He said. Then Jim left.

Once he was out the door I turned and went to the counter. "What are ya doing, May?" Aster asked. I looked at him and held up the pills Jim had left there. Then I put them in my pocket and walked towards Aster. "You should go home." I said. Something switched in his eyes. "No. I'm not leaving." "What? Why not?" He sighed and looked at me. "Because your doctor friend just told me not ta." I bite the inside of my cheek. "Fine. Then if your gonna stay. Lets start cleaning the bathroom." I walked past him and went back to the blood filled room. When I got there I stopped. My stomich turned. _Red. So much red. The smell. Iron. Just like when... No! Don't think about it May. _I quickly shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I could feel Aster staring at me. So I did what anyone else would do. I took two towels, threw at his face, and started cleaning.

After cleaning the whole bathroom, with deadly silence. We went back to the kitchen. I told the kids that they could come in. Then the rest of the day went by without any other problems. It was annoying because Aster took his job seriously and never left me alone, but it was ok, in fact I kinda liked it. It felt nice not being alone. Finally, Aster and his friends left. I put the kids in bed. Stayed with Judes until she fell asleep. Then I went outside to let my emotions out.


	10. Hidden stories

May:

It has been two weeks since the incident. Judes is better but still a bit distant. Other then that the past two weeks have been fairly quite. Aster and his friends take the kids out. North is giving Nick some couching on how to get a girl. _Hehe... _Tooth is the new mother figure for Emma and James. Jack and Chris... Well lets just say they're going on a date tonight. Judes and Sarah have completly opened up to Sanderson. And Aster... Well ya. He helps me out. But lately I'm starting to feel wierd around him and I don't like it.

So right now it is five something-ish in the morning. And I am taking a shower. And I love taking showers. In the middle of getting the soap out of my hair I hear the door-bell ring. _Ahh... danget. Oh well. I ain't getting out. _It rings again and I hear John come out of his room and answer the door. There's muffled talking and I decide to finally get out. I pull on my cloths, run my figers through my hair, and step out of the bathroom. _Cold! _I chant as I run down the hall to see who was at the door.

Once I get to the kitchen I find Johnny and Aster talking at the counter. I smile and walk over to them. "Your here early." Aster turned to me ready to reply when he stopped and looked at me. I got sorried and looked at myself. _I remembered to put on a shirt, right? Yep. Nothing out of place. Completly clothed. and nothing see through. _I looked back at Aster who was still staring. "What's wrong with you? Can you please stop staring?" At that he blinked and shook his head. "Sorry. Ah. Ya. I'ma early 'cause, mm.. ah..." He said. His cheeks started to get pink and Johnny looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Ooooo-k." I said, deciding to ignore them. "John what do you want for breakfest?" He turned to me and smiled. "Can I have pancakes?" He asked. "Sure sweety." I turned and got the ingreadents out of the friage.

I started making the mix when I found Aster staring at me curously. "Do you want some?" I asked him. He looked at the bowl and made a face. "No thanks, Shelia. I'll pass." I nodded and continued to mix. "Hey, Johnny can you get the skillet out for me please?" John nodded and and took out the skillet, placing it on the counter. He also plugged it in and changed the tempature without me asking. Once the mix was done I made sure the skillet was hot and started making pancakes. While I cooked I tryed to ignore Aster's curious stare. And once I was done every kid was in the kitchen eating. "Aster?" I said finally figuring out why he was so curious about the pancakes. (aka: he never had one!) He looked at me and then at the pancakes. "Here." I handed him a plate with one on it. "Try it." He took the plate catiously and nodded sitting down. He picked at it for a bit then after awhile it was completly gone.

It was finally seven-ten and Aster's friends were here. When they came in they all looked at Aster wierd for being here before them. Then they took the kids out. Leaving Aster and me alone. I started feeling wierd. I mean I always felt wierd being alone with a guy but that's because I dont trust them. Aster had gained my trust but now the feeling was coming back. And it wasn't just that feeling ether. It was also the feeling that somthing bad was going to happen. I decided to ignore the feeling. So I started cleaning the living room.

Then the phone rang. Aster picked it up for me as I cleaned. "Ah... May?" I turned to him. "Yea?" He held the phone out to me. I looked at it for a while before sighing and getting it from him. As I held the phone to my ear, Aster resumed cleaning. "Hello?" There was silence. Then. "May?" _Tera. _Tera was an old friend of mine. When I was twenty I was a bridesmaid for her wedding. Since then I havn't heard much from her. "Tera? Hey. How are you?" "I'm ok. J-just umm... I'm sorry for not keeping contact with you throughout the years." She said. "Tera. It's fine. I've been bussy too. Why are you calling now, though? I mean not that I don't want to hear from you." I heard her laugh a bit. "I know what you mean May. I just umm... I'm calling because... I... ah.." Suddenly I heard her start to cry. My attention level shot up.

"Tera, what's wrong? What happened?" I tried to sooth her with my voice. "I'm-m s-sorry. I j-just didn't k-know who e-else t-to call." She choked out. Sobbing again. "Hey, hey, Tera. It's ok. I'm gonna come over, Ok?" she sniffled a bit. "O-ok." "Ok. Just wait a bit. I'll be there soon." At that I hung up the phone. aster was staring at me. "Everything ok, shelia?" I looked at him. "I-i don't know. Something happened. I have to go." Then I looked at him again, feeling an uncertainty in my stomich. "Aster." He looked at me. "Do you think. I mean. Ahh." "Will I go with you?" He interupted. I nodded. "Sure. Come on we better go." He said. I smiled at him and we went out to the car.

We drove to Tera's house. It was on the other side of town, far away from other people, like mine was. Once we got there I went up to the door. When I knocked Tera opened the door a crack to look out. When she saw it was me she opened the door quickly and pulled Aster and I inside. I looked at her wondering why she was acting like this. Tera used to be the girl that was giddy and jumpy, not scared. When Tera turned around she hugged me, but not the way she used to. She seemed weak. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her off me as she cried. "Tera what's..." My voice stopped. On Tera's face was a bruse the size of a softball. I swollowed and touched the bruse. "Tera. Who did this?" I asked. She shook her head and started to cry again.

Once she stopped crying Aster and I got her to sit. Although we couldn't get her to a chair, the floor worked well too. I looked at her again. "Tera. Who did this?" Tears streamed down her face. "St-St-eve." She cried. My heart stopped. _Steve. Steve. Her husben Steve. He hit her? _Then I saw something on her wrist. I looked at it. There was bruses in the shape of a hand on her wrist. I looked back at her face. A scar lined her left cheek. On her neck was a bite mark that was hard enough that it was scaring too. Then back on her arm was an old bruse. I bit my lip. Tera was being abused by Steve. And from the look of that old bruse it's been going on for a while. I looked at Aster. He was staring at Tera worriedly.

"How long?" I asked. I knew I was being blunt. But I needed to know. Aster looked at me. "May, that's not the thing to stay now." I ignored him and turned Tera's face so she was looking only at me. "How long?" Tera gulped. "How long has he been doing this to you, Tera?" I demanded, my voice raised. Aster was about to break and take me off her but before he could Tera answered. "S-since a-a lit-tle more t-then six months a-after the w-wedding." _Two and a half years. _I got up trying to contain my anger. _How did I not know? I should of cheaked on her. _"It's not your fault May." I turned to Tera. Shaking my head. "No. I should have been there for you." I said. She smiled at me. "Your hear now." She said. Tears now in my own eyes._ How could I let her suffer like this? _ "Ok. Lets go. Your going to stay at my house. I'm not leaving you here." Tera nodded and got up with the help of Aster.

We got her to my house and I let her have my room. Once she said that she wanted to take a shower and go to sleep for a bit we left her alone. I sat at the kithen table on the verge of tears when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Aster. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded. "So. Who is she? I mean to you?" He asked sitting down. I smiled at the question. "Tera, was my first friend." I started. "We met when we were eight-teen. She helped me get through life. When we were twenty I was a bridesmaid at her wedding." I looked at him and saw something click in his eyes. "May? Is this Steve guy that she was talking about her husbend?" I nodded. "Yea." Aster tensed and his hand made a fist on the table. I could here a deep grawl come from his throught. It was kinda cute how one thing can chang his whole attitude on a situation.

I placed my hand one his fist and he looked up at me. I smiled more tears filling my eyes. "Nows not the time to get angry Aster. Right now we just need to help Tera." He nodded at my words. "But." I said gitting his attention again. "If I see that rat of a man I'm going to shoot him in the ass." He laughed. We sat there in silence for a while. Then the front door opened and Chris came in. And no Jack.

"Chris, What happened?" She just shrugged and went to the sink. "Chris, where's Jack?" She turned to me. "Probably wondering the streets looking for me." "You left him?!" She just shrugged again and started walking away. "Chris. Come here." She stopped but did not come. "Why did you leave Jack? You know your not sopost to." She looked at me. "I can do what ever I want. Your not in charge of me." "No, your right I'm not but I do have athority over you. And you know why I put these rules in play. So what I want you to do is go out and find Jack and apologise." "No." I was taken aback. "Christa, please..." "DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND STOP ACTING LIKE MY MOM 'CAUSE YOUR NEVER GOING TO BE." "Chris, I'm not trying to act like..." "JUST SHUT-UP!"

I shut up. That is until something caught my eye. That thing being blood comming out of Chris's mouth and a bruse forming on her jaw line. "You've been fighting again havn't you." Chris turned to me. Rage in her eyes. "I SAID TO SHUT UP!" "And I said to stop fighting." Chris walked towards me 'till she was only inches away. "You know what May this is what I really hate about you. You always think your so smart. Like you can understand us and help us and we'll listen to you. Well you know what you don't understand us. And you never will. Because your not one of us. You had a great life and yet you have the guts to say that you understand what were going through. Well you don't." I stood my ground as Chris's words cut into me like knives. "Fighting makes me feel better. It's what you call, oh what is it, oh yea, a 'coping mecinizem'. And your not going to take it away from me. So just shut up. 'Cause I don't care what you think and I never will. Just like you don't care about us. All you care about is looking good."

Tears started to form in my eyes as I tried to keep my emotions under control. "Fine." I said. She looked at me shocked. "I leave you alone. But I have a couple of questions first." Chris raised her eyebrow as if to say 'and what are they'. "First, I want to know were the hell you got the idea that I had a perfect life. Because I didn't." She gave me a look of 'I don't care' as her answer. "And second, I want to know why your still here." My words must have caught her off gaurd cause she looked shocked. "I mean really if you think I don't care about you or the others, why are you still here? You could have left at any time." Chris ground her teeth together. "I didn't leave because I didn't want to leave the kids with you. Who knows what you would do to them." I got confused at this. "What do you mean?" Chris smirked. "You know excactly what I mean. Even all the people in the town that know you know what I mean." "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the towns people are right. Your just like you father." I stopped at her words. I could feel the pain rip through me as my childhood played before my eyes. A tear excapted and ran down my face. My body started to tremble. I couldn't take it any more. "Get out." Chris looked at me. "What?" She said. "I said get out. There's the door. Leave." Something flashed in Chris's eyes. I could hear Aster behind me saying something that sounded like 'May calm down, think rationally.' But I snapped when Chris didn't do anything. "I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed at her. She jumped at my words, looking scared. And she left.

After the door shut Aster came over to me. He tried to place his hand on my shoulder but I flenched away from him. Tears were now running freely down my face. "You too." I said. he looked at me confused. "Leave." I said to him. "Oi, shelia.." "Now." I interrupted him. He flenched at my words, worrie in his eyes. And then he too left. I went to my room were Tera was. She looked at me worried. "You ok?" I nodded. Then looked at her. "I know I shouldn't be asking this of you but can you watch the house for a while? Make sure the kids get back safely?" She nodded. "Ya sure." I turned and left the bedroom. "May, Be safe." Tera called after me. I made sure to put it as a mentel note as I left the house.


	11. A Night to Remember

Aster:

Rrrriiiinng. Rrrriiiinnng. Rrriiinnng. I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Click. "Hey Aster. This is Tera. I'm sorry it's so late." I glanced at the clock as the answering machine went off. 12:43. "Listen I was wondering if you have seen May. You see she left the house after you did and I havn't seen her since. Please call me if you know anything. Bye." I sat up in my bed as the message ended. _May was gone? _I got up. _Where would she be? _ Suddenly the phone rang again. I picked it up this time. "Hello?" "Ah... Hey. Is this Aster?" "Ya." "K. Good. This is Nick. Have you seen May?" he asked. "No. I havn't." "Ahh... well ok." He stopped, then went on. "I guess i'll go now. Bye." "Ya. Bye." I stared at the phone as Nick hung up. Then I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a jacket, and left my room to go and find May.

As I walked down the street my mind clouded with thoughts. _Where was she? What if she's hurt? How am I going to find her? _I walked around the town. Almost giving up hope. But I didn't 'cause I'm the guardian of hope! Until I found myself at a local club. So not seeing any harm in looking. I went into the club to look for May. When I walked in the door a wift of smoke hit me. Making me cough. People crowded in the middle of the dance floor. It smelled like sweat and smoke. Not a good mixture.

I made my way to the bar. Trying to hold my breath and still look normal. It didn't work out so well but it kept the girls away. Once I got to the bar I looked around. _Nothing. _Then I saw her. May. She was sitting on a bar stool talking to a guy. A guy that had a hand on her leg. A guy that was feeling her up. A guy I was going to kill. I walked over to May and the ... guy... and stood inbetween them. May looked up at me. Her face was still stained with tears. "Aster!" She said. I looked at her. "May, you need to go home." I said. "Noooooooooo! I don't wanna go!" She winned. I sighed. _She's drunk. _"Com'on May, you need ta get back ta the kids." She shook her head and wined some more.

Then the guy that was sitting with May got in front of me. "Hey, Darling here doesn't want to go with you." He said, leaning against the table and putting his arm around May. "She's gonna come home with me. Right Sweetheart?" May shook her head at this. "Nope, I don't like you eather." She said getting out from under the guys arm. She went up to me and grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked her. She got closer to me. "Home." She said. I nodded at this and we went outside, but once I headed for High Life, May stopped. I looked at her.

"May?" She was looking at the pond across the road. Then she got up and started walking towards the lake. "May?" I asked again following her. Once we were at the waters edge May took off her shoes. "May. What are you doing?" She tured to me and smiled. Then she took off her shirt, so that she was only in her bra. I turned away blushing. "May put your shirt back on." But May still didn't respond. Instead I heard her go into the water. I quickly turn back around, to see May already waist high in the water.

"May!" I take off my shoes and shirt and go in after her.

Once I reach her she's mumbling about something. "May." I say. "Lets get out of the water." She shook her head. "May. Com'on. I promise tomorrow we can go swimming. But only if you come with me now. Ok?" She shook he head again, so I grabbed her wrist. Then she started to scream. I stopped and let go of her. She backed aways from me, and I saw she was crying again. "May we have to go." I tried again. "No." She winned. "No. I-i... I have to find her. I have to find her." With that she started going deeper in the water. I followed her. "May. What are you talking about?" She just kept mumbling that she had to find 'her'. "May. Who do you need to find?" I asked. At this she looked up. "Lillie. I have to find Lillie."

I stared at her. "May. Who's Lillie?" She was quite. Then, "She's my sister." I stopped at her words. _May has a sister? In the lake? _"May why are you looking for your sister in the lake?" I asked. She stopped and looked up at the sky. Then she looked at me. "She's not here is she?" Then she looked down. "No. No. That's right. She's not here." I stared at her some more. "May why isn't your sister here?" We started walking back to shore. Once we got back and I made sure she put her shirt back on before I looked at her, she answered. "I killed her." My heart stopped. May kept walking.

Finally, I followed. I caught back up with May. She shivered so I put my jacket on her. She looked at me and smiled. Then she started to hop up and down. "Oi'a, shelia. What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm cold!" She answered. I smiled as she hopped. Then I picked her up and carried her. May wrapped her arms around my neck, letting her head lay against my chest. I was so caught up on how warm she was against me that I didn't hear her when she mumbled something. "What was that May?" I asked. She looked at me. "You smell nice." She said. I looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. "Yep! You smell like spring." I smiled at her. _Geez. When she's drunk she's even cuter._

Once we got to High Life Home I set May down. "No!" She cried. I sighed. "May you have to go home." "No! I want to stay with Aster!" She cried again clinging to me like a kid would their parent. "May." I tried. When she didn't do anything I gave up. "Fine." She looked at me, eyes shining. "But when we get to my appartment your going straight to sleep. Ok?" She nodded. So we went to my appartment.

Once we got in the door May went straight to my bed and started jumping on it. I looked at the clock. 2:24. _Ahhh... need... sleep... _I went over to May. "Stop jumping on the bed like a rabbit and go to sleep May." She moaned and flopped down, landing on her back. Then she started giggling like crazy. I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. "What's so funny?" I asked. She looked at me, still giggling. "You said I was a rabbit! But I'm not! Judes says you're the bunny not me!" She was in a fit of giggles again. I sighed and watched her until she stopped. She looked at me like if an idea hit her. "You know what?" She asked. "What?" She smiled. "You would look cute as a bunny." I stared at her. She was completly serious. I felt a blush run across my face. She started to laugh again.

"Ok. Ok." I said, "Now go to bed." I lifted up the covers and she got in. But as I walked away and turned off the light she caught my hand. I looked back at her. "Stay." She said. "Please." I nodded and walked back satting next to her on the bed. She took my hand in hers. "Good Night Aster." she wispered. I smiled. "Good night, May." I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Then let myself fall asleep too. The whole time holding hands.


	12. A Night to Remember Jacks view

Jack Frost:

3:29 am. I sat next to Chris on the hill. Neather of us have talked since I found her here. Finally the silence got to me. "What happened?" I asked. Chris glanced at me then stared back at the ground. "I got kicked out of High Life." I sighed in frustration. "No. I mean why did you run off like that." She stared at the ground then laid backto look at the stars. "I saw my mom." She said. The silence went on for another five minutes until she spoke up again. "She was with another guy, you know." I stared at her. "So you didn't like her with the guy. I can understand that." She shook her head. "It's not the guy." She said. "Then what is it?" She looked at me. "She's pregnate." I stared at her in disbelife. Then she shook her head. A tear fell down her cheek. "I dont want her to have that child. I don't want her to put it through the same pain she did with me." At this she started to cry.

I held her until she stopped. Then I walked her home. (aka: an appartment she rented out three hours ago.) "Hey," I said. "Your going to be ok." She nodded and turned to me. "Thank you Jack." I was about to respond when she lend forward and pressed her lips to mind. My brain shut down until the dots connected and I kissed her back. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Then we stopped. I stared at her then smiled. "So that dinner we were soposed to have tonight. Do you think we could make it into a date for tomorrow? or ... I mean... today?" She smiled at me. "Jack are you asking me on a date?" I smiled at her. "Well when you put it that way.." "I'd love too." She interrupted. "Hey I didn't even ask you yet." She shrugged. "I'll be ready at five." I couldn't help but smile at her persistants. "Five it is then." She nodded but before she could go inside I took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Christa." She smiled and tried to hid the blush that covered her face. "Good night Jack." And with that Chris went inside and was left day or night dreaming as I walked home.


	13. That Morning

May:

I woke up with a banging in my head. My whole body hurt and it felt like my eyes were burning. _Where am I? _I managed to open my eyes a crack. The first thing I knowticed was that I wasn't in my room. _What happened last night? _The second was that I was in sombody elses bed. I looked down at myself. My cloths were on. _Well that's good. _Then I knowticed Aster sleeping next to me. _Did I say it was good. I ment 'Thank God!' _I kept my eyes on Aster. He was asleep on top of the covers while I was in the covers. Our hands were connected and as I pulled mine out of his he tried weakly to grab it again in his sleep. Then i relised what must have happened. _Aster mustive taken me home last night and got stuck with me. _I sighed at this relization and got out of the bed.

I smelt like alchole so I took a shower. Which was really awkward to do since it was Aster's bathroom. So I tried to take it really fast but then relised how bad I needed to wash, so instead it took longer than nesseary. Once I was done I went back to Aster's bedroom and, like any other girl, I decided to look around.

Aster's room was a light pale green. His bed was made of wood and the sheets were a bage. Next to his bed was a phone and clock. _What time is it? _I looked. _Only 7:54? Man, for not remembering anything about last night that's pretty good. _Then I looked at a painting on the wall. It was of a field. Perfect green grass. Flowers of all colors and types. It was like the perfect spring picture. It was beautiful.

After staring at the painting for who-knows how long I walked out of Aster's room to the main room. Which was a kitchen, dinning, and living room combined. I went into the living room part. He had two couches facing each other. A table was inbetween them. On the table was a drawing pad and next to it was an assortment of drawing pencils, paints, pastels, colored pencils, and even some markers. I sat down on the floor and opened the drawing pad. What I saw amazed me. On each page of the pad was designs I've never seen. Colors contridicted each other in the most beautiful ways. Every page was different but each had the same shape. It was like an oval. None of the corners were touched with lines nor color. But it just made it even more beautiful.

I flipped through the pages taking in every detail. I hadn't gone half way through the drawing pad when I heard a noise behind me. I jumped up and turned to the noise. Aster was standing there looking at me. I was at a lost for words. Not only because he probably saw me drunk last night, or the fact I was going through his personal items. No, it was the fact that the sun through the window hit him just right making his green eyes shine and the fact that I just relised that I was in an appartment alone with a very hot Australin. So I did the only thing I could. I said good morning in the lamest way anyone could.


	14. Getting Along

Aster:

May stared at me then gave out a pretty wierd 'good morning'. Pretty wierd being that it was like when the reeeeaaallly nerdy girl in a movie says 'hi' to the jock she likes. I almosted laughed at her but decided against it. So instead I nodded as a responce. She kept looking at me. Her hands fittled with each other showing that she was nervous. I knew I had to say something. _What to say? What to say? Oh yeah! _"Ya know it's rude ta go through other peoples things, right?" Right when the words came out I regrated it. May looked down at the floor, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry..." she wispered. I mently slapped myself for being stupid. "Na, don't be. That came out wrong. I mean it's ok. Ah gosh dangit. Jus' do wha'ever ya want." By this time I had my arms over my head in igsasperation.

May still looked at me, as if she was trying to figure something out. Then she said, "Thank you." I looked at her. "For what, shelia?" Shelooked down and started to fittle with her hands again. "For last night. I'm guessing since i'm here your the one who ended up taking care of me. So thank you." I nodded at this still watching her every move. "It was no problem. It was jus' like taking care of a kid." She blushed at this and nodded not looking at me. "I'm sorry for that. For making you take care of me. I must have been a handfull." She said. "I already said it was ok, didn't I? Pluse ya weren't too... Wait... Ya don't remember last night?" She shook her head. "Nothing?" I asked. She continued to shake her head.

I continued to think this through while I walked around the couch to her. "Ok. Well that takes the awkward part out of it." I said sitting down. She looked at me, worrie in her eyes. I smiled. "Com'on. Sit down. We should talk this through." Then a thought occured to me. "Did ya eat breakfest yet?" She shook her head then sstopped getting dizzy. "Com'on then we can talk while I cook." I got up and went to the kitchen. May followed but kept her distance. I went to the frig and got out some ingredience. "Ok, well first things first." I said. "What do you remember?" May looked at me then to the ceiling, thinking. "I remember the fight with Chris, and then I went to the bar and bought a drink. Annnd... everything from there is fuzzy." I nodded thinking again as I cut up some fruits.

"And you don't remember anything after that?" She shook her head then suddenly stopped and started rubing her head. "Wait... I think I remember something." She looked at me. "Did you promise to take me swimming today?" I stopped and stared at her. "Really?" I asked. "Out of everything that happened you remember that?" She shrugged. "I have a wierd mind. I always end up remembering the unimportant things. Don't make fun of it." I tried to hold in my laugh but I ended up snorting, coughing, and laughing. May's face was now completly red with imbaresment which made me laugh even more.

Finally I stopped laughing and managed to control myself again. "How did I get here?" May asked. I looked at her. "I-I mean... How did you end up taking care of me?" I nodded at her question. "Well around midnight I got a call from yar friend Tera. She was wondering if I knew were ya were. Then right after that Nick called about ya too." May nodded and stared at the table. "Then how did you find me?" She asked. "Well I went out and looked for ya. Ya were at the club outside of town. The one near the pond, lake thing." She looked at me when I said this. "It's a lake." She said. I just shrugged not really caring and took the food over to the table, placing her plate infront of her. I had decided to make a French toast with stawbarries, bluebarries, and bananas on top.

May thanked me for the food and started to eat. Then after a couple silent minutes she spoke up again. "Do you have any questions for me?" She asked. I looked at her wondering what she ment. "I-I mean some times I say or do things when I'm drunk that would cause others to question me." I shook my head deciding that I shouldn't tell her that she told me she killed her sister. "Na, ya didn't do anything. I mean ya decided ta take a swim in the lake but other then that ya didn't do anything." She stared at me like if I had just hit her. "Ah May?" "I went into the lake?" She asked. I nodded watching her face change from worrie to scared. "What did I say when I was there?" Her question took me off guard. "I Ahhh. I already told ya. Ya didn't say anything."

May got up from the table then turned to face me. "Why are you lying? Why arn't you telling me what I said?" "May I already told ya.." "Stop lying!" Silence took over the room after she said that. She breath was short and she was pacing. She finally stopped and leaned on the counter. "What did I say Aster?" Her voice was barly over a whisper. "Ya said ya killed ya sista'." I answer her truthfully. May let out a choked sob and put her head in her hands. "When I was in the lake I was looking for her wasn't I?" I nodded, "Yea." We stood were we where for a while. I didn't know what to do when I saw May start to cry. Then I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quite. Letting her cry. I rubbed her back trying to calm her breathing.

When May stopped crying she pulled away from me. Tears streaked her face. I put my hand to her cheek and lifted her chin up. She leaned into my hand as I rubbed away the tears. Then I used my other hand to move away her bangs that always covered her face. She stopped me though. Taking both of my hands and moving back. Then she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." I looked down and saw that this was true. In fact, my shirt was soked with her tears. "It's ok, shelia. Point is are you?" May nodded. "Ya, I'm fine. But I do have a question for you." She said. I looked at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could draw?" My brain stopped at her question. _How did she know that? Oh, wait. Shewas looking through my drawing book. _I smiled "Guess the topic never came up." She laughed a little at that. Then looked at me. "Can you show me some more of your drawings?" She asked. I relized she was trying to lighten the mood and forget the other topic. Honestly I didn't mind. "Ya, com'on."

May followed me to the living room and sat down on one of the couches as I got out some of my other drawings. Soon all of the drawings I had done while here were on the table. May took her time looking through every book, asking about the designs and colors I used. Honestly I loved the way it felt when I saw her looking at my drawings. She was genunly interested in them, and every page she flipped seemed to make her face glow with ceriousity and happyness. We started talking about different types of art. I learned she not only loved to draw like me but also to build things. We talked for hours but soon our talking became drawing. As we showed off our skills and tried the others. By the time lunch came and the phone rang we had made dozens of drawings some of our own and some we did together.

I got up and answered the phone. On the other side was North. "Vere are you? May is missing!" I chuckled at this. "Na North. She's ok. She's here with me." "Vhat? And you no tell me?" I chuckled again and looked over to May who was on the floor drawing. "Sorry mate. But I assure ya she's ok." May looked at me and smiled, making me smile back. North was saying something but I wasn't listening. "Ok? Yes." He said catching my attention. But when I was going to responed he hung up. I decided to ignore what North had said and went back to May. I layed down of the floor across from her and flicked her pencil making her mess up. "Meanie!" she said and through the pencil at me. I easily caught it and handed it back to her, wanting her to finish the drawing. She took the pencil from me and stuck out her tounge like a six year old would do. So being the man here I stuck out mine right back at her.

We continued drawing until my appartment door flew open and North and the others came in with the kids. But they all stopped when they saw us. North, Tooth, Jack, and Nick started to smile in that really irritating way. "Sooooo..." they all started. I glared at them. "Rack off ya bloody rat bags." Tooth shreeked at this. "Bunny control your language!" I rolled my eyes at this and looked at May. Who was no longer there. She had gotted up and went over to Nick. She was hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Glad your safe." he said. She nodded in responce. Then she looked at every one. "I'm sorry for making you all worrie." She said. "It was very unperfestional." North smiled at her. "Is ok, No? Today is new day. We start fresh." She smiled at this making my heart quicken.

Then she looked at me. "I guess I should go home now, Aster." I nodded. Not wanting her to leave. "Yea, probably." She smiled and came over to me. I stood up to meet her. "Thank you Aster. For everything." She said. "My plesure, shelia." She giggled a little then she hugged me. I didn't know what to do for moment, then I hugged her back. When we sepperated I felt the absence of her warmth. I looked at her wanting her back in my arms. She smiled. "I'll see you later Aster." She said, and with that she left. Then children followed after her and with a bit of time so did North, Tooth, and Sandy. When the door shut I felt a bit alone. Then that feeling was gone in a minute when I heard Jack's voice behind me. "Soooo... You and May? Man, never thought she'd go for a downer like you. But then again you were acting like a love sick bunny around her." I turned to him and pounced. Starting a neer ending game of I Will Kill You.


	15. The Bank and the Truth

May:

I sat in my room, staring out the window. It had been two days since that... eventful... night. I managed to get Chris to come back and live here. Though we did talk about how she acted, I knew I was also out of line that day. And through a million apologies we finally made up. She told me why she acted like she did. About her mom being pregnate and the man with her. So we also talked about that. Now Aster is a different story. Yes, I had so much fun with him that day. Yes, I realized I sorta liked him. But I have a problem with liking guys. I promise I'm not gay or lez. But like I said before I don't date. And I have my reasons for not dating. You see I tend to push away people I like so that I don't get hurt. Thus why I am in my room hiding from Aster.

Yes I am hiding.

I heard the doorbell ring and Aster answer the door. There was some muffled talking. Then my bedroom door opened and Aster came in. _Dangit I need a new hiding space. _I stared at him, my heart in overload. "There's som'on at the door for ya May." I nodded, not able to voice my answer, and walked past him to the front door. At the door was a girl. A girl that I knew very well. I smiled. "Hi. I'm May." The girl nodded at this. "Yes. I know. Oh! and I'm Bella. I'm a highschool student." I tried to hold back my evil smile as I let her in. "So Bella, why are you here?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Well, you see ma'm, I'm running low on sevice hours and I was wonder'n if you needed any help here." My smile got bigger. "Of course! We can use all the help we can get." Bella sighed in relief. "So when do you want to start?" I asked. "Oh, well, I can start now if you would like ma'm, and I'm free every day after school." I nodded. "That will be perfect. And you know what I think I already have a job for you. Do you think you could work out back in the garden?" She smiled."I'd love to!" I smiled back at her and lead her to the back, showing her were all the gardening supplies were.

While Bella set to work I went off to find Nick. "What are ya do'in shelia?" I turned to the voice just to be crushed by a chest. I quickly backed upfeeling my face get red. "Sorry." I said. "And I'm doing nothing!" and with that I went to Nick's room very quickly. When I opened the door I found North sitting of the floor helping Johnny with a glider. Nick was behind them with the instructions over his head. North looked up at me. "Sorry can I borrow Nick?" I said as innocently as I could. North nodded and Nick came out and started to follow me down the hall.

"So why did you need me?" He asked. I tried not to smile. "I need you to work on the garden in the back." He grumbled and went out to the back. A second later he was walking back in with a face that could kill. I started to crack up. "I'm going to kill you." He said. "S-sorry, I-I don't know w-what you mean." I managed to get out between stared at me for a while as I tried to control my laughs. But once he saw it wasn't going to happen he left and went back out side to 'work' on the garden. This made me laugh even harder.

Once I got myself under control I went to the living room and started to do bills. We were behind on our payment for this month. And our money supply was really low. I sighed as I looked at the numbers. No one in the town supported up finachally so it was up to me to make the money. And it wasn't going well. We were under seven hundred in the spending money. And seven hundred doesn't go that far. I let my head hit the table in frustration. Behind me I heard someone come in the front door and when I looked up I nearly gagged. It was Kent. He works at the bank so you can just guess why he was here.

Kent sat down on the couch across from me. And the first thing out of his mouth was, "Your late on your payments." I stared at him. "Nah. Really? I thought I still had a month to pay them." He shook his head. "May, you need to be serious about this. Your very low on money right now and I might not be able to help you this time." "When have you ever helped me?" I said a little bit louder then I ment to. Around me I could hear the doors crack open. I could practicly feel everybody listening. I layed my head back on the table and started doing some breathing exercises to calm me down. "Listen, May, I want to help you. You know that." I looked up at him. _What the heck is he talking about? _"You know what? Follow me." He said getting up and walking over to the window.

Finally, I got up too and took my time getting to were he was. "Look," He said. "What do you see?" I didn't even have to look to know what my answer was. "I see my kids." Kent nodded and smiled. "That's right May. Your kids. But if you lose this house your kids wont be yours anymore. They'll have to go back to their family or get put into the system." The thought of this made my eyes water and heart turn. "Oh, May." Kent pulled me into a hug. One to which I didn't like. Kent never hugged me. I mean we didn't even shake hands. "You know I will help you. I'll always help you. But you have to do something for that to happen." I tensed at his words and started to struggle to get out of his grasp.

"All you have to do is give me the time of day." He whispered in my ear, his hand moved down my back to my thigh. At this I finally managed to pull away from him. "Oh, com'on May. Don't look at me like that." I glared at him and stepped away, but he caught my arm and leaned down to my ear. "If you don't I'll have to put forcloser on this house. And you don't want that do you?" he asked. I almost stopped struggling when I heard him say this. Almost. Instead I struggled more. His hand tightened making me squeek from the pain that shot up my arm. Then a merical happened. Kent was pulled away of me. "Get off'a her." a low voice ground out. It was Aster. Kent looked at Aster. "Ya, or what?" Aster lunged at Kent but Kent somehow dodged him and before I knew it he was behind me with a death grip on my arm. "Now your comming with me like a good girl, right?"

I would have nodded in fear if my instents didn't kick in alowing me to turn and kick him were... well... lets just say a very sensative area. Kent fell to the ground and I quickly ran over to the other side of the room. Aster followed me. "Ya ok, May?" I nodded. Trying not to show how scared I really was. I wrapped my arms around me as I started to shake. Aster helped me sit down, then went over to Kent and... I don't know. Lets just say Kent dissappered.

After about an hour I was still shaking and on the floor. Aster was there with me the entire time. He even put a blanket over me and let me lean on his shoulder. _So much for avoiding him. _But I felt calmer with Aster there. Like as if nothing bad was going to happen. But then he just had to ruin the moment. "Who was that guy, May?" I swollowed. "Ahhh... H-he's from the bank. He t-takes care of our finances." He looked at me like if he didn't understand so I went on. "He was here because I haven't been able to pay our monthly taxes." Aster's eyes widened. "May why didn't ya tell us ya were low on cash? We could'a helped, ya know." I nodded. "Guess I'm just used to doing things by myself. Pluse there was no way out of this one." I said. Aster shook his head. "That's why ya hope, May. Ya hope things will get better." I almost laughed. "Well I don't believe in hope. I lost that a long time ago."


	16. Unknown Answer

Aster:

I could feel my heart stop at her words. "What do ya mean, shelia?" May looked at me. "I mean that I don't believe in hope. I believe it is just a figment of imagenation. Something that makes people assume there's somethng better when there really isn't." She said. All I could do was stare at her. _Doesn't believe in hope? Who can not believe in hope? _I shook my head, clearing my mind. _Remember what Man in Moon said. She's been through a hard life. Maybe I need to teach her to believe. _"Why don't ya believe in it?" I asked. "Why do you believe in it?" She quipt back. "Because it's what keeps me go'in even in the hard times." I answered her.

May shook her head and got up. Laying the blanket on the couch as she left the room. The door behind me shut and when I looked I saw Tooth and Tera with the littl' ones. "Hey Aster! Were's May?" Tera asked comming over to me. She was completly different from when I first meet her. She was like Tooth in the hyper factor and like Jack in the weirdness factor. "Ahhh... What's wrong grumpy gils?" She asked whileTooth laughed at her joke. I just looked at her seriously. "Why does May not believe in hope?" I asked. Tera stopped in her tracks.

"Ahhh... Why do you want to know?" She obviously knew why. "Why doesn't she?" I asked again. Tera took a step back from me then looked at Tooth, who caught the idea and left. It wasn't until we heard a door shut that Tera sat down. "Look," she said. "You souldn't pry to much into May's life. I know you care for her but some things are better left unsaid."

I sighed. "I know but..."

"Excuse me did I say you could talk?" I looked at her. "No, that's right I didn't."

"I know..."

"Look Aster. May has had a hard life. I will tell you this though. May believes it's her fault for her sister's death."

I stared at her. "It's not?" Tera shook her head.

"No. But she believes it is. All I know is that the day her sister died May stopped believing in hope and love."

"Why?"

"Like I said. I don't know. She never told me. She's never told anyone." At that Tera got up. "Now stop prying before you lose May's trust." As she said this she left the room and went into the room were Tooth and the kids were.

I sat on the floor trying to comprehend everything that just went on. _So May didn't kill her sister. I'll lose May's trust if I ask about it. It's because of something to do with her sister's death. And she doesn't believe in hope. AHHHHH! Soooooo! Confusing! _I fell over so I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I think I stayed this way until Jack jumped on my stomich.

"Ohff..." I rolled over holding my stomich in pain. When I looked at Jack he was smiling at me.

"Girlfriend problems?" He asked

"Ah. Rack off. And she ain't my girlfriend!" Jack started to laugh. "Anyways were's your fish?"

"What fish?"

I smiled. "Oh. Ya know. The one that's always sucking air around ya. Oh ya. Chris!" Jack jumped at me. I managed to roll away just in time. Then I got up and started to run away from the hollogan. That is until I ran into North and we both had to sit on the couch holding hands for thirty minutes. Worst thirty minutes of my life.


	17. Its a beautiful morning

Jack:

I was in a good mood today. Last night Christa and I went out on a date and we have now offically started dating. Or as she calls it being an 'item'. I'm walking to High Life House now. _It's six in the morning, and May's gonna kill me, and I don't care! I love it! Cause I don't care! _Ya me and my pathetic life...

As I walked Chris fell into step beside me. I grabbed her hand and kissed her. "Morn'ing beautiful." "Morning." she said kissing me back. The kiss turned longer and after a while a bit competitive. I broke it off when her hands went around my neck. She moaned in angist and tried for another kiss as I pushed her away from me. "No..." I said smerking. Chris pouted and looked exstreamly cute. "Come on I should get you home. Oh hey wait. Why are you out this early anyways?" Chris came towards me and hookedherarms around my neck. "Because I missed you." She said moving so her lips brushed my ear when she spoke. "Did you miss me, Jack?" A plesurable tremble went down my back. "Ya. I really did." Chris smerked as she pulled herself away from me.

We stayed there on the sidewalk staring at each other until she moved and we started walking again. It was quite as we walked. Nether of us minding the silence. One we got to High Life House we went to the kitchen. "Morning you two." May said. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a pile of bills. "Good morning Miss May." Chris responded back to her. "Your still doing bills?" May made a mumbled groan and nodded. "You need us to get you anything?" I asked. "Ya.. Pills on counter." She managed to get out while sticking the pin she was using in her mouth and looking abck through the bills. I grabed the pills on the counter and gave them to her. When she got them she opened the bottle and pored more then two into her mouth.

May caught me looking at her. "What?" She asked. "Oh. Nothing. I just didn't think that you were soposed to eat pills. I thought you had to take the recmended dose." I quipt back. At this May turned the bottle and pointed at part of the instructions. "As needed" she read off of it and put them down on the table. I shook my head in disbelife and walkd back to were Chris was standing. She was looking out the window at the sky. She was fasenated with the fact that ever since we came the moon was able to be seen even inthe day light. She had even questioned me about it. Wondering how I was connected to it.


	18. A Happy Day

Aster:

I walked in to the house and nearly fell over from the sound inside. The radio was cranked all the way up and behind that sound I could hear some of the girls singing. I walked to the living room and smirked. May was dancing with Emma, Chris, and Sarah. I walked up to them and stopped behind the couch. In the corner of the room i saw something and when I looked I found Judes with a video camera. My hand fell over my mouth trying to stop a full out laugh but it didn't work.

May turned at the noise and smiled when she saw me. Then she took my hand and pulled me into the "dance floor". She twarled under my arm then gave me over to Emma. Emma grabbed my hand and started twarling. After a while I got bored. I mean don't get me wrong, she was the cutest little kid ever but still. So I picked her up and spun her around. Emma giggled and squealed with joy. When I stopped I knowticed May watching me.

"What?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. "You're really good with her, you know? You'll be a great father one day." Her answer shocked me. Then a sadness setteled in my stomich. _Father. That will never happen. Not with me being the last of my kind. Last of my kind. Their all dead. _I managed a smile and thanked May for the complament. She nodded as a responce and picked up Emma. She turned down the radio as she walked to the kitchen setting Emma down on the table.

"Now what to have for breakfeast? Oh!" May went to the freezer and took out a bucket of icecream. Placing two scoops in a bowl May then added sunflower seeds, strawberry pursurves, and a lot and I mean a lot of chocolate. Then she sat down next to where Emma was and started to eat, letting Emma take a spoonful for herself. "May What are you eating?" "Icecream." "In the morning?" "Yep!" I shook my head in disbealife. _If Tooth saw this. _Bame. "Good Mornin- What Are You Eating?" _Speaking of the devil. _"Good morning Tooth." May said ignoring Tooths sudden outberst.

"Don't you know how bad that is for you? Oh! and your poor teeth!" May rolled her eyes and shoved another spoonful in her mouth. Tooth took Emma away from May and started muttering to her how bad sweets were for you're teeth. May was left sitting in the chair swinging her legs. I walked over to her. "So your in a good mood today." She nodded. "Yeppers. I just finished all the bills! So yeppie for me!" she threw her hands into the air forgetting about her icecream which landed on the floor. "Ahhhh... Maaaaannn." She said looking at the mess. She even moved her foot making a weird face but still didn't pick it up. I sighed and cleaned it up for her, which in return I got a pat on the head and a 'Good Boy.'

I was still on the floor when the front door flew open. "May!" It was Tera. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" May just stayed quite and let Tera ramble on. "I got you a date!" May started to choke on who knows what while I froze staring a Tera. _What did this girl not get about May not dating? _"A what?" May choked out. Tera smiled. "Your going on a date and I get to dress you." "Why did you get me a date?" "Because it's Valentines Day!" At this May fell silent and looked at the calender on the wall. "Eww. It is." "Oh come on. Don't act like that. This will be fun!" May glared at her but let herself be lead away to the bedroom to get ready.

line-line-line-line-line-

May:

By midday I was laying in the middle of my room looking exsactly the same as I had going in. "Come on May. Do you have anything that looks nice in this closet of yours?" I pouted. "What's wrong with what I have on?" "It's not pretty enough!" "So? I say that if your wanting to 'get to know' someone then you should know them. This is me. He don't like it, he don't get it." Tera sighed at this. "May come on I only have one hour to get you ready and I haven't even started. I mean you don't even own a dre- Oh My Gosh! I found it! and it's perfect!" I looked to see Tera reachig to the back of my closet and pulling out a dress. I reconized it as the one I was given for a formal wedding. It was a dark blue saffire with one shoulder strap. The form fitting materal fell to the floor and had a slit up the side. _So that's were it went. Hmmm. I should give that back. _

"Now go take a shower." I looked at Tera. "I took one this morning." "I don't care it will make it easier to do your hair." I decided it would be best to surrender so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out Tera had switched my cloths for the dress. I sighed and looked at it. The last time I wore it was two years ago what if it doesn't fit? Oh well. I took the dress and slipped it on. I was right in that a lot had changed over the years. My breast must have gotten bigger cause you could defenatly tell they were there. But other then that it fit and quit well too. I mean I looked good.

I got out of the bathroom with my towel still trying to dry my hair. Tera was there waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me then quickly sat me down in a chair. She started off blowdrying my hair, then straitening it, then curling it, then putting it up. By the time she was done I felt sick. Tera then put me in some high heels, and added some jewlery. "Perfect. Now look." Tera pushed me towards the merror. And when I looked I was shocked. The dress was form fitting and the slit in it showed off the high heels. Around my neck Tera had placed a simple silver neckles. And my hair. Wow. My hair. It was now pulled up. Soft curls fell from its purch and my bangs had been pulled back showing both my soft blue eye and my hazel one, and I didn't mind. Tera then sat me down again and did my make-up. Red lipstick and what she called 'Smoky Eyes'.

Once she was done she pushed me out in the hallway. "Now for a test run." she said. "What do you me..." "Aster!" I tried my best to run back to my room but Tera managed to block me and Aster was there before I knew it. "Ya? What is i...ahhh...Wow." Aster stopped dead in his tracks looking at me. I could feel his eyes trail every curve of my dress. I started to blush and stepped back hanging myhead so he couldn't see my eyes. Because although I loved their difference in color I was very selfconcious of them. Maybe because the first guy I ever liked told me I was ugly because of them, but still.

We stood there awkwardly until the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be him!" Tera squealed running of to get the door. I started to follow her when Aster stopped me. "Yes?" I asked my head still down. "I... ahhh... mmmnn.. I mean.. have fun tonight shelia." Then he handed my cell phone to me. "If ya need me jus' call." I nodded, smiling at his concern and quickly left with my date, whom I didn't even know the name of, trying to make the thuping of my heart go away.


	19. How was it?

Bunny:

I waited at High Life House late that night. I wanted to make sure that May got home safely. Sitting at the table I drew sloppy designs on a peper. _I can't believe that she went out with a guy she didn't even know. I can't believe she went out with a guy period! _I sighed and drew harder letting the led of my pencil break off. I glanced at the clock. Eleven-twenty-four. I sighed again and threw the broken pencil across the room. But when I turned back to the table I stopped. I heard voices out side.

I got up when the door opened. May was still talking to that man but when she sawme standing there she made a quick 'good bye' and shut the door. The she turned to me. "Your still here?" She asked. "Yea. Jus' wanted ta know if ya were ok." She nodded but never took her cerious eyes off me as she walked into the kitchen. She was beautiful. Strands of her hair had fallen from her being out side, and her eyes. On man. Her eyes were amazing. The contrast of their colors making her that much more hypnotizing.

"Aster?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at May. "Yea?" She smiled "Your staring." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry. How was your date?" May smiled and sat down at the table. "Why do you want to know?" I fought back a blush. "Jus' wondering." She nodded. "It went well." She said. "We went to a Italian resturant. Talked about our jobs. He's a nice guy." I stared at the floor. "So you like him." "No." Her responce took me by surprise. I looked at her. "No." She repeated. "He's a nice guy but... well... lets just say he's not for me." I nodded not pushing for anything more.

line-line-line-line-line

May:

Once Aster left I went straight to bed. I washed my face, pulled on shorts and a shirt, and curled up in my covers. Tonight was a good night, even when I count the man I was forced to eat with tonight.

* * *

PS: Next chapter I'm going to do a big time skip and It's going to be Easter weekend. So if you have any ideas for this exciting and epic chapter please tell!


	20. Why? Ohhhh I See!

Aster:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I mumbled and turned it off, nearly falling out of the bed when I turned. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to turn on my brain. It felt like there was something important today. What is it? Hmmmmm. My eyes shot open. Easter. Tomorrow's Easter. I quickly got out of bed and went to the shower. My nerves were a reck. I can't paint my googies. I can't get everything ready. How is there soposed to be an Easter? I got out of the shower sighing. Once I was dressed I pulled a carrot out of the frigerater and left for High Life House.

When I got to High Life I saw Tera out side. "Good Morning Grumpy Gills!" She called out as she made her way towards me. "Morn'n shilia." "May's inside if your looking for her. She's planing for tomorrow." I nodded and walked inside. May was in the kitchen cooking and writing things down on a notepad. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something. I watched her as she thought thenturned back to what she was making. It wasn't until I was a foot away from her that she knowticed I was there.

"Eeeeeeccckkkkk!" May jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh My Gosh. Aster. You cannot do that to me." I stifled a laugh. "Sorry. didn't think ya were that jumpy shilia." She huffed and glared at me before she turned back to the pot on the stove. "What ya mak'n?" I asked. May smiled. "Eggs. I'm going to let the kids paint them for tomorrow." I stood there shocked. She was boiling eggs for Easter? Did she know that I wasn't going to be able to do Easter tomorrow? May looked at me with concern. "Aster? Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yea. I'ma fine. Just thought the Easter Bunny brings the eggs." May laughed at this. "Hehe. Yea. Well your probably right. The young ones always do bring home some pretty increadible eggs every year." I blushed at her indirect complment. "But I do these with the kids every year. It's more of a family thing that we do. Each of us get an egg or two and we paint them for someone else and on easter we give it to them." I smiled at the thought of this. It's like what I do but more personal.

May was still looking at me. I smiled."So when do we paint them?"

* * *

again if ANYONE has and IDEA for these EASTER chapters. please TELL! ('.') please, i need ideas.


	21. Googies!

May:

I sat with the kids painting eggs. Some of the older kids even went to their rooms to paint theirs. Aster sat across from me helping Emma paint her egg for Tooth. He was so good with kids I had to wonder why no one was dating him. _I mean he's like freak'n perfect! _But anyways... yea... I was glad though that he wasn't as stressed as he was this moring. I don't know what he was worried about but painting eggs seemed to help.

I was still staring at Aster when I felt something wet hit my cheek. I froze and looked to see what it was. The wetness was caused by paint and the colprate was little James. He had paint all over his face and none on his egg. I laughed making Aster look up and when he saw James he laughed too. Finally I got up and got a wet rag to clean his face. when I was done cleaning him Aster and I both had to help him paint his egg. By the time we were done we both had paint on our faces and cloths. Which we cleaned up and then started cleaning up the mess on the table.

When we were done cleaning I shooed Aster off to do his egg and then I went to my room to both of mine. I looked at both the eggs on my bed. One I already knew who I was giving it too but the other... well... I had someone in mind. You know. Someone tall and sweet. With green eyes and a really hot accent... yea... _but he was a co-worker. so. probably not... _Suddenly I had a great idea. I smiled and picked up one of the eggs. I took some charcole and started an outline of what I wanted to do. Then I picked up my paint brush and diped it in a vibrent yellow.

* * *

Aster:

I sat outside High Life trying to thing of the perfect thing to paint. _What to paint. What to paint. What to paint. It can't be to girly. But colorful. Something that contradics yet looks perfect together. That's it! _I put my brush into a robin egg blue and started. I hoped May would like it.

* * *

Jack:

Chris kicked me out of her room after I tried to peek at her egg. I sighed and leaned back on the wall. Then I looked at the egg in my own hand. I wanted to give it to Chris. Something to remember me by even when the moon takes us back. But I didn't know what to paint. _Not to mention I sucked at painting. _I sighed again and tilted my head on Chris's door. I could hear her humming to herself as she always did while she thought. Smiling I looked back at my egg. I knew she would like it no matter what was painted on it but I want it to be special. I want to make her smile the way she only does when she's around me.

* * *

North:

"Hehehe. Ohh. and this and that. Hehehe!" I had took the eggs home and now sat at a table with them. I put some green and red on them along with much more green and red. (yea... you can just imagine)

* * *

Tooth:

I sat at a table in North's appartment with my eggs. One for Emma and one for James. I picked up one of the colored feathers beside me and glued it on one of the eggs. Then I went through some dintest stickers until I found the right one for the other. _Ohh! This is sooo fun! I hope they turn out well. Ohh! I hope the kids will like them!_

* * *

Sandy:

I sat in North's appartment watching Tooth and North decorate their eggs. Mine were already done. Both I covered with colored sand. One for Sarah and one for Judes. I knew that they would like them.

* * *

Again I would like to ask for Ideas! I already have some (Thank you Moonshroom420 and guest) but I would like more input! Ohh! Also I would like to see who you think May's egg, at she already knew who to give too, is goingto be given too!


	22. Morning Suprise

Aster:

It's Easter. I threw another punch at the wall. There was already a hole but that didn't stop me so I threw another punch. _No. MIM would never take us away from something important like Easter. Oh Wait! He Would! _The door to my appartment opened and Jack came in.

"What do you want frostbite?" I asked. Bearly even looking at him. "I want you to stop hitting the wall." His voice was irritated and when I looked at him I saw he was glaring at me. I turned back around and hit the wall again. Jack gave an exzasperated sigh. "Look. Bunny. I know your stressed because it's Easter and all but is freak'n four in the morning! You think you could wait 'till, I don't know, like at least six!" I stopped at his words. _It's only four in the morning? _ I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry. Didn't realize it was so early." I heard Jack mumble somthing and sit. I turned and walked over to the couch he was on and sat on the one oppisite of it. "So." Jack said. "You get your egg painted?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry stupid question." He looked down at the floor. I smiled. "Jack are you having troubles with painting your egg?" "Shut up rabbit. Not everyones as talented as you in this area." I seppressed a laugh. "Let me see it." "What makes you think it I need your help? and what makes you think I even have it with me?" I gave him a look and he stared back at the carpet.

After a while Jack sighed and pulled out an egg from his hoody. The egg haden't even been touched with a bruch. I mean nothing was on it. It was completely plain. I took the egg from his hand and put it on the table that was in between us. Then I got up and went across the room to get my art supplys. Then I went back to Jack and set the art supplys on the table around the egg. Jack picked up a paint brush and looked at it. "That's a paint brush." I smirked. Jack glared at me. "I know that much." I smiled and shook my head. _He's such a kid._

I went over with Jack about different designs and colors that he could use. He had some troble knowing what he wanted to do but once he decided he was off in his own world. I left him to paint while I started to cook breakfeast. When I was done I brought the food over to Jack who sat now on the floor painting. He stopped painting when I laid the food down. Setting his egg on a stand I had given him, he started to eat.

"Do you ever eat meat?" I glared at him. "I'ma rabbit, mate. I don't eat meat." "Then what about egg? I mean you couldn't make any egg?" I just stared at him until he got it. "Ohhh. Right. Egg. Easter. Got it." I huffed feeling insulted. _Speaking of eggs. _I looked at Jacks egg and pulled the stand closer to me so I could see it. The natural shell showed trhough in decorative swarls. Sky and navy blue lined the swarls and turned into a maching berry blue that lined the rest of the egg. Within the berry blue there were silver streaks that glittered in the light. For an ammature it was really good. Jack was staring at me while I looked over it. "It looks good frostbite." Jack smiled ar my complament and went back to eating.

"So. You giving it ta ya girlfriend?" Jack got up and threw his fork at me. I couldn't help but laugh when his face changed to a cremson color. "Shut up." He said sitting back down. "I wouldn't be talking. At least I can tell a girl when I like her." I glared at his comment. "I don't know what ya'r talking about." Jack looked at me and smirked. "Oh common. Everyone knows you like Miss May." "That's none of ya'r bissiness frosty."

Jack nodded. "Your right. But if I was you I would tell her you like her today. You know, with it being your holiday and everything." I shook my head. "It's not that easy." "And why isn't it?" I sighed. "Because with May it's not just about my feelings for her. It's also about her feelings and that means alot more. And even if she does like me, we don't know when MiM will call us back, and the last thing May needs is to think is that I stood her up." Jack smiled at me. "You worry to much." I rolled my eyes and sat back on the couch.

Suddenly North, Sandy and Tooth ran in. They looked like they all went to bed with their hair wet, Tooth even had a fake feather in her hair. Jack and I had to force ourselves not to laugh. "Bunny! Jack! Is Pitch! He is here!" It took me a while to process what North said. I jumped up. "What?" Then Pitch came into the room. He was still a spirit which made me even more mad. "What are you doing here?" Pitch just smiled and sat down in one of the dinning chairs.

"Relax rabbit. I'm just here to pass on a message from MiM." We all tenced at his words. "And what would message be?" North asked. Pitched looked at him annoyed and sighed. "MiM wants to tell you that this is your last day here. Tonight, at exactly one o'clock, he will take you home." We all stared at him and Pitch smirked. "What have the gaurdians gotten attached to being human?"

Then with a laugh he disapered through the shadows. The room was quite for a long time. I knew that everyone was thinking the same thought I was. _Why? _After a bit longer Jack broke the silence. "Well it's almost eight. We should get moving if we want to make the most of today with the kids." We all nodded and started moving again, getting our things ready for our last time at High Life.

Again I want to ask for ANY IDEAS. because I would really apprecate it. ('.') Btw. if you are a guest and you have any ideas and you don't know how to send me a responce you can still send them in at candiaug . Thank You!


	23. Hope Egg

Aster:

We went to High Life quite that day. I kept thinking about how I was going to tell May that we wern't going to be comming tomorrow or... really... ever again. I got lost in thought as I thought about May. Her voice, her laugh, her eyes. She was beautiful, and kind, and weird, and funny, and... human.

I stopped walking when this thought came into my head. Relizing that we will never be able to talk again. That she won't be able to see me again. Even if I was right infront of her. I sighed at the thought and looked up to were MiM looked down on us. "Why?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't respond. I knew he would stay silent and let things take their course, but I didn't want that. I wanted to stay. I want to stay with May. I want to learn more about her. I want to see her smile, like she does everytime she sees one of the kids smile. I want to be with her. I want... I want...

I want her to be with me.

Just as the thought came to my mind I relised how selfish I was being. I wasn't thinking of my responciblities. I wasn't thinking about the kids. I wasn't even thnking about what May wanted. I dropped my head into my hands. "Aster are you ok?" Tooth's voice caught me off gaurd. "Yea, shelia, i'ma fine." Tooth nodded but still looked at me worriedly. So I forced myself to smile at her and when whe smiled back we both started walking again.

When we got to High Life Emma and Sarah were already outside playing. Sarah waved at us as we came in the driveway. I smiled back at her and the others waved. Tooth decided to stay outside with Emma so the rest of us went in the house. Sandy went over to Judes, who had her hair up today. Her firey red hair twisted messily in a bun. North went to the boys room and Jack.. well... he dissapered when we came in.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Tera cooking instead of May. When Tera saw me she smiled. "Looking for May?" Her cocky voice filled the room. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along. "Well I wasn't looking for you." Tera glared at me before smiling. "You know Aster, I was worried there, I thought you didn't have a since of humor." I skoffed at her remark and leaned against the counter. Tera chuckled.

"So were is May?" I asked looking around. "She's not here." I looked at Tera when she said that, confused. When Tera saw my face she looked almost bothered. "Easter is May's day off because of ... reasons. She didn't tell you?" I shook my head and Tera sighed in annoyence. "Whatever. Here. Take this." Tera threw something at me. When i caught it I saw it was a small box. I looked at her. "Hey don't look at me." She protested. "That's from May. Trust me. I would never give you anything." I glared at her insult but then turned my attention to the box in my hands. What would May give me? I shrugged. Only one way to find out.

I opened the box and inside was an egg. A really really beautiful egg. It's shell was colored with streaks of yellow, purple, and sliver paint. The streaks followed lines of charcole that incased the egg with delicate curves. Around the curves a green pastel faded with a red in an entirly different pattern. I admired the egg for some time before I knowticed the note in the bottom of the box the egg was in. I pulled out the note and opened it up.

Aster,

Met me at 1047 Noxs Drive.

~ May

I put the egg back in the box while still looking at the note. Thank goodness for me that I knew were Noxs Drive was. I put the note in my pocket and walked out of the house, making my way to Noxs. When I got there I pulled the note out again to look at the number I had to go to. Then I started walking down the street looking at the house numbers.

When I got to my destination I was... shocked. In fact, I even had to make sure it was the right address. But when it proved to be the place I walked in the gates and started to make my way through the grass. Beside, behind, and before me gravestones were lined up in a crooked fashion. I kept walking aimlessly untill I saw May. She was sitting on one of the hills. Only one headstone stood on the hill and she was right next to it. I made my way up to her and when she saw me she smiled.

"Didn't think you would come." She said. I smiled and took in what she was waring. It was a short (but not really short) yellow dress. It had a yellow sash and around the hem it was embrodered with Easter eggs of all colors. "And why would you think that?" I asked sitting next to her. She looked at me and smiled. "Because most people avoid graveyards." I nodded at this. "Well... yea... It is a strange place to meet at but I'm guessing you brought me hear for a reason." May laughed and nodded, laying down so she looked up at the sky. "Yea. yea I did."

I watched as May sat there quite for a moment. The light reflecting off her different colored eyes. Then she spoke up again. "Aster why do you like Easter?" I smiled at this. "Well, I don't like, I love Easter." She smiled at that so I went on. "I guess I love it because it's about hope, and I believe that hope is valuble in life." May nodded think about my answer. "She used to say the same thing. That hope was valuble in life." I started to get confused until I saw the name engraved in the gravestone.

Lillien Rose

Beloved sister now and always.

Her sister's gravestone. I was at a loss for words so I just sat there and let her talk. "Lillie always loved Easter. Whether it was because it was her birthday or because of the holiday I'll never know. She used to say Easter was about new beginnings, new life." May smiled as she spoke. "She was the light of my world. Always so happy, and grateful. God. I loved her so much. No matter what we were going through she always got me through it strong. Always made me smile when there was nothing to smile about." Tears were in May's eyes now and she choked on her words. "I miss her so much."

Tears fell down her face now and she tried to wipe them away. But when I heard her choked sob again I couldn't help myself. I leand over and pulled her to me. Hugging her. Sobs racked her body and her warm tears soked through my shirt. We stayed there for a while until her crying stopped and she pulled away from me. "Sorry." She mummbled wiping her face. "For what?" "Acting like this. I shouldn't. An-and your shirt. it's all wet now." I took her face into my hands and made her look at me. "May. Don't ever be sorry for cry'n over your sister." May nodded and I took my hands away.

We sat for a while until May got up. "Com'on. I wanna show you something." I nodded and got up to. As I was getting up something caught my eye. In Lillie's gravestone was a hole the shape of an oval. Inside the oval was an egg. It was completely yellow and on its top was a painted flower its leaves hung down the sides, and one word was writtenon it with purple paint. That word was Hope. I smiled and got up fully and started following May down the hill. "So your sister's egg? Does that mean your starting to believe again." I asked. May turned to me and smiled, shrugging.

"You can always hope, can't you."


	24. Eggs and Goodbyes

Jack:

I sat with Chris on her bed and watched her as she talked about some of her good childhood memories. She practicly glowed when she talked about her good memories. As she was talking I took the egg ihad made out of my pocket. Then making sure she didn't see it yet I placed it in her hand making her stop talking. She looked down at her hand and her eyes widened as she picked up the egg.

Looking at the egg Chris started to smile. She traced the designs with her fingers and her eyes took in every detail. I held my breath the intirer time. "Jack?" I had to remind myself to breath so I could respond to her. "Ya Chris?" She looked at me and smiled the way that she only does around me. "I love it." I managed to smile this time. My breathing becoming normal again. "Good." I leaned in and kissed her. Chris smiled against my lips and kissed back before pulling away.

"Now I have to give you yours" She said getting off the bed and making her way towards her desk. When she came back she had the egg hidden in her hands. "Close your eyes." I gave her a look. "Now." she scolded. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt her place the egg in my hand. "Ok. Now you can look." I opened my eyes and brought the egg up so I could study it. It was really cool. It was all a sliver blue that shined in the light. And on the bottom going up were small brush strokes of seethrough color that matched the ones in her hair. It looked like the northern lights over the Atlantic.

Chris was looking at me, bitting her lip. I smiled. "Thank you. It's perfect." She let out a breath she had been keeping in and smiled at my responce. She started to mumble about not knowing what to do with it and being glad that I liked it but I cut her off by kissing her again. She was startled for a seconed but it didn't take long until she started kissing me back. After some time I pulled away from her and layed down pulling her with me. Chris nussled under my chin while I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

I layed with her in my arms until I couldn't anymore. I purched myself up on my elbow. "Chris?" "Hmmm... " "I have to tell you something."

* * *

Tooth:

Emma and James played out side in the sand box. I went out and when they saw me they came running. "Toooooth! Toooooth!" I laughed. "Good moring you two. How are you?" Emma smiled. "Goood!" Then she took my hand and pulled me towards the sandbox. I followed after and sat next to the box. "Close eyes" Emma said terning around to go get something. So I closed my eyes and waited.

When Emma came back she told me to open my eyes and when I did I saw James and Emma holding eggs. "Ohh thank you so much! There so pritty!" I took the eggs and inspected them. Emma's was colored with all different colors that...well... looked like a four year old did them. and James' was ... looked like it was rolled in many different paints. I smiled. They were still presious. Then I gave them my eggs. James' I had dyed a light green and put stickers on and Emma's I made so that it was covered in small feathers. I was very glad when they started jumping around with them, Indecating that they liked them.

* * *

North:

I sat with the boys at the same restraunt we went to when we first met. We had already exchanged eggs and now were talking about me leaving. I tried to talk to Nick about Ella but apparently he's been stuck in the friend-zone and Johnny refuses to talk about anything until he knows why I'm leaving. Well... lets just say it was a very long conversation.

* * *

Sandy:

Woot! They liked the eggs! and they even made me ones! Woot! Geeze. It's going to be tough leaving these girls but I can't wait to see who they grow up to be. I hope they follow their dreams.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas for Aster's and Mays last day together. Like were she's taking him or how their last moments will be please tell me! PLEASE! (^v^)


	25. Fun and Courage

May:

I pulled Aster around town, hopping from shop to shop. Finally I took him to my favorite shop in town. Luna's Art Supplys and Antques. The bell ringed as we came into the store. I let the familier smell of old paper and charcole great me as I stopped in the doorway. I felt Aster move behind me and when I turned to look at him I saw he was looking around the store. I took his hand in mine and lead him through the store being careful not to step on any of the paintings and other unknown art designs on the floor.

I lead him to my favorite corner of the store. One that almost everyone disregarded. It was in the far back of the store. Art books and supplys on heavy book casses circled it and if not for the hidden window there would be not light. I stepped up into the corner and pulled Aster up in with me. We sat down on the hidden platform that was covered with old Drama supplys.

"What is this place?" Aster asked. I smiled. "My secrate hide out. I used to come here alot when I was a kid." Aster nodded. His eyes grazed every one of the art supplys around us. "You know," I said, "You can use them." He looked at me. His eyes filled with hope. "Everything in this corner belongs to me so go ahead." I handed him an empty skeach book which he took greatfully. Then he started to draw.

He placed different art books infront of him going through their pages and trying different tecniques. I drew on my own pad for a while but it was short lived. I found myself stopping in the middle of a picture just to watch what Aster was doing. Then I just gave up and placing my pad down, I moved to sit next to Aster. He glanced at me and smirked when I did this, but I couldn't care less as I watched him draw. Each tecnique he tried was perfectly done and when he used them in his drawings it was beautifully done.

Hours passed as I watched him draw and even more passed when we started to draw together. We were laughing when I knowticed that the light from the window was growing dim. "Must be getting late." Aster said. I nodded and looked at him relising that he also was looking at me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I looked down trying to hide it."Yea... Umm... We should probably get going then." Aster nodded never taking his eyes off me. I shuffled uneasily. "May." I looked up at Aster wondering if it was just my imagination. But Then he spoke again and I knew I didn't imagine it. "May. Would ya like ta have dinner with me tonight?"

His question left me stuttering for words. "I.. umm... ahh. I-ahh. mmm.." "May?" Aster tilted my chin up so I would look at him. But the touch took me by suprise and I ended up jumping away from him. When I looked back up at Aster I saw that his eyes were full of hurt. I relized what my action ment to him. "A-aster i'm sor.. I mean I didn't mean to..." Aster held up his hand and I stopped talking. "It's fine May." He said looking away from me."I understand why ya wouldn't want ta go with me." My heart stopped at his words and my body went numb as I watched him get up and step out of the corner. "Com'on. I should get ya back home." He said, walking away.

I quickly followed him as he made his way to the front of the store, heading for the door. _What to do. What to do. What to do. I need to say something. I-i need to tell him that I didn't mean it like that. _I followed Aster out of the store. My mind was hecktic because I couldn't find my voice to say anything. _No. No. No. This isn't what I want! Come on May say something! Say the truth! Don't be scared. Don't be scared. Just say something! _

"I'd love to." I covered my mouth in suprise and Aster stopped in his tracks. he turned to me. "What?" I gathered up my courage. "D-dinner. I'd love to h-have it with you. That is if... umm... if you'd still want me to." My courage dropped and my sentence ended in a mumble as I looked at the ground and skuffed my foot on the sidewalk. There was silence. A really really long silence. finally I looked up to see Aster just staring at me, mouth open. "Ast-" "Ya'll really go?" I nodded and smiled at him. It didn't take long until he smiled back at me. "Well then shelia." He said offering a hand to me that I gladly took. "Were would ya like ta go?"


	26. Not a Chapter But read!

Ok... I'm sorry. this is not a chapter. But is you are confused and want to see what the gaurdians eggs would simi-look-like.

Tooth's egg would of looked something like this. **dept_ ?DPath=PROJECTS~PROSPR~PRSPFEGG&Page=1**

North's eggs would have been something like any of these. cause there Russian and awesome. **bhp/russian-painted-eggs**

Jack's egg would be something like this. **listing/94153859/silver-blue-and-orange-hand-paint ed-egg** Then go to the egg called '**aque Eastere ggs'**

Sandy's eggs would be like this** /2013/02/colored-sand-egg-decorations/**

Aster's egg! hehehehehe! will come later! hehe!

**Oh! and also ANY IDEAS for my story please GIVE THEM TO ME! even if there about future events that you would like to see in the story like about Pitch or what ever! PLEASE! I want to know what you want to hear!**


End file.
